


Questioning Morality

by legendaryninjagamer3702



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Criminal JB, Criminal Jackson, Criminal Jinyoung, Criminal Mark, Criminal Yugyeom, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fashion Major Bambam, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild torture, Minor Park Jinyoung | Jr./Mark Tuan, Music Major Youngjae, OT6 loves Youngjae, Physical Abuse, Platonic YoungJae/Bambam, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Sexual Abuse, dance major yugyeom, sorry Youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryninjagamer3702/pseuds/legendaryninjagamer3702
Summary: Choi Youngjae lived a difficult life. A father who abused him and no way out. Im Jaebum also lived a difficult life, taking over the largest criminal organization in the city would never be easy. Perhaps they both have something to offer and something to gain. That being said, can a good university student and a hardened criminal really get along?Aka.Youngjae doesn't know if he should like the bad boy taking him away from abuse since he murders other people or if he should love the man he knows won't hurt and will protect him.Sorry, I am shit at writing summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction and while it is not my first time writing, chapters might be a little short right now but will almost certainly get longer as time goes on.   
> All suggestions are welcome.  
> Enjoy!

University was always the best part of Youngjae's day. Where others might not enjoy getting up and going classes, even if they chose them, Youngjae used classtime to ignore his problems and just focus on what he loved, music. Sure some of his peers contributed to his problems, but none of those kids took music classes so he was at least able to ignore reality until classes were over. Afterwards was another concern, but his classes were always entertaining. Hard work that lead to many hours in the practice rooms, but fun and entertaining none the less.

Now getting to university was always hit or miss, sometimes everything went perfectly and other times... well not so much. Today happened to be one of the better days. The buses were on time and his best friend since first grade/roommate Bambam was heading in with him so no one bothered them much. Two loud college kids tended not to be anyone's first option to talk to. They were laughing and messing around the whole ride. Sure there were many stares directed their way as the Thai boy had always been sarcastic and loud, those traits combined with his long legs, slim body and blue hair always made him the center of attention.

It was a nice change of pace for Youngjae seeing as they rarely left home at the same time. It took half an hour for him to get to his music classes, if he caught the bus on time that is, whereas Bambam took forty minutes to get to his art and design classes. Pair that with how Youngjae left at the last minute and always managed to run a little late to class, and how Bambam was completely unwilling to be late for his, lead to very little overlap between the two boys. For once Youngjae actually had woken up at a time that allowed for him to head to class early with Bammie.

"Yah Youngjae!" exclaimed the overly energetic boy, who never used honorifics even though Youngjae was older than him, jabbing him in the side with his bony elbow, "Who is that guy on the bench outside staring at you?"

The bus had been stopped at a red light for a little less than a minute and there was already some guy outside staring at him? He turned towards the window Bambam had jerked his head towards and immediately noticed the man outside with black hair, black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, black leather shoes, and even, you guessed it, a black leather jacket looking at him with an intense gaze. It startled him, he had expected to say one of his dad's creepy old friends staring at him smirking, not some, kinda hot, guy maybe only a few years older than himself. They locked eyes for a moment. He didn't, however, get to really take in any of his physical features before the the bus started moving again. Eyes wide, he turned back to Bambam.

"I have no idea who that was, I've never seen him before. Also that was the most intense stare I've ever gotten." He said, surprise evident in his voice.

Though apparently Bambam decided that his surprise meant something else. As he just smirked at him and wiggled his eyebrows while saying, "He was kinda hot though, riiiiiiiight?"

"O-oh my god, just shut up! Don't even!" Youngjae sputtered, face growing warm.

His friend laughed loudly and, luckily for Youngjae, didn't bring up that he hadn't denied it. Unfortunately Bam's loudness earned both of them glares from the elderly woman sitting across from them. Youngjae decided to at least try to save some of his pride by covering his blushing face as Bambam, who truly had no shame, continued to cackle.

A couple minutes later, Youngjae dismissively said goodbye to Bambam, who hadn't stopped teasing him, and probably never would, before getting off the bus and walking slowly in the direction of his first class. For while he may enjoy them, he certainly wasn't in a hurry to get there.

During his slow walk toward his class, he was after all twenty minutes early, he thought about the man he had seen from the bus. Normally he hated getting attention and being the center of attention. He wore clothes that didn't draw to much attention to him and tried his best to be quite and polite as to get as few people looking at him as possible. Being around Bambam made Youngjae louder and bolder, but no where near the level of the Thai boy himself, who had a flair for dramatics. Therefore even in those moments, people didn't pay too much attention to him seeing as the taller, louder, and significantly more attractive boy was there. It was the main reason Youngjae felt that he could be bolder and more energetic in those moments. Sometimes he even let the younger boy pick out his clothes, he was after all a fashion major. Today had been one of those days. He had finally allowed Bammie to dress him however he liked, within reason. Not paying too much attention to the world around him, Youngjae figured that must have been why the man in black had noticed him. Still, something about him was just so... different. The stares didn't make him feel like the man was just mentally undressing him, the gaze had seemed almost curious or quizzical in some way.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as more pressing matters came to mind. Like getting a nice big warm cup of coffee since it was not only getting cold out, but his father had demanded that he come over after classes today, so he would need the extra energy. He shuddered at the thought of going over to his father's home, already knowing what waited for him there. Luckily the reason behind the shuddered was kept secret to anyone who happened to see him as a cold wind and blown through him at the time. Damn it was colder than he thought it would be today.

He quickened his pace as he neared the café just near his building. Waiting in line to order he warmed his hands a little before noticing how empty it was in the store. It was weird, normally at this time there were tons of people here, mostly university students needed some liquid fuel. He took his coffee to one of the many open tables and decided to check his email to see if he had missed some kind of message. He sighed when he opened it, just as he expected, his class was cancelled. Actually all classes were cancelled the rest of the week. The email requested that students not come to the campus unless they absolutely had to due to violent threats made against the school and it's students by a gang in the surrounding area.

He jumped as his phone suddenly started to ring, it was his dad. He sighed, mentally preparing himself for this conversation.

"Hello father. How are you?" Youngjae said using the formal words he knew his father preferred.

" _Youngjae, I heard that university classes were all cancelled today, therefore you are coming over to this house now. Be here by eleven am._ " His father stated, not bothering to answer the question or use any pleasantries with his only child. They both knew perfectly well what he thought of Youngjae.

"Of-of course father." Youngjae stuttered, his heart sinking. He had hoped that he would get to relax and prepare a bit before heading over to his father's home. The call ended at that, it would seem suddenly to anyone who wasn't used to the ways of Youngjae's father, who always hung up without another word.

He quickly finished his coffee, not caring that it burned his tongue. Suddenly his phone buzzed again, this time a text message. Bambam wanted to know if they were going to head back together and hang out today. Youngjae wanted nothing more than that, but he sadly messaged Bambam telling him that his dad wanted him to head over now and that he was sorry.

Once that was sent, he threw away his cup and quickly went on his way. It would take him well over an hour to get to his father's house and it was already 9:30 am. He was going to end up cutting it close for sure. He was worried, not only about getting there late, but of the fact that he would have to walk through the worst area of the city to get there on time. The neighborhood that had a gang threatening all of the students at Youngjae's school. Normally he would have taken another way but it would have taken far too long and he couldn't be late. He simply hoped for the best, not sure if the best would be to get to his father's home or to get shot in the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed the story so far. I will probably be updating once a week to make sure I don't fall too far behind in anything but enjoy this second chapter today.

Jaebum really wasn't sure what urged him out of his territory today. As the heir to his father's criminal enterprise it would be an extremely bad idea to get caught somewhere he shouldn't be, such as the territory of another family or worse, one of those gangs who thought that they owned everything. When, reality they were pathetic and lacked the discipline to actually make a difference. Jaebum was smart though, he knew the best and safest ways to get to any part of the city he desired. Seoul was full of neutral territories that no one group could claim and, in all honesty, the city was quite small when you knew every path and road.

Sometimes he forgot, and subsequently wondered, what it was like for the regular, law-abiding citizens of the city. It was fascinating to watch them scramble around seemingly unaware of the stupidity of their ways and the unjustness of their laws. All the loopholes that allowed for thousands of criminals, much like the ones that worked for him and his father, out of jail. Or perhaps they did know but they just didn't care or decided to claim some kind of moral superiority over those that lived the way he did. The thought made him snort out loud and shake his head. Jaebum would never understand them. Why live barely able to survive when you could live like kings? Still he supposed they had it easier and, for the most part, safer. Maybe there were benefits to living their kind of life.

Jaebum shook his head at the irony of it all; who would have thought a rich criminal would have the same kinds of thoughts about regular citizens that they have about him? He walked over to the coffee stand a few feet away and bought a creamy, sweet coffee. His father, and most of his employees, would have made fun of the tough looking boy buying a drink like that. Which, of course, was part of the reason he had left by himself today.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, Jaebum decided just to observe the people. His eyes were drawn to the bus stopped at a red light. Strange, he usually ignored those buses full of people staring at their phones with headphones in. He could see many of the passengers, most of whom were sitting or standing while looking at their phones. In fact there were really only two observable passengers, under the age of about 40, who weren't on their phones. Two young men, likely university students, were speaking animatedly to each other. One had blue hair and was dressed in skin tight black jeans, and silky looking blue shirt. Obviously he was the one who did most of the talking seeing as the other man was too busy laughing constantly.

Once he noticed the other man, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Not only was he attractive, but even seeing him laugh made Jaebum want to smile. His smile, and his laugh Jaebum assumed, was completely contagious. Again strange as Jaebum almost never smile fully, and even more rarely laughed. The laughing man had deep brown hair, the color not too different than his own, and was wearing worn looking light blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. The clothes all fit the boy, but were much looser than what most students he saw wore and also what the blue haired boy wore.

Sure the boy was nice to look at but that wasn't what drew Jaebum's attention to him. Jaebum was often considered, both by himself and by others, to be a good judge of character. The boy who stole his attention held himself in an almost wary yet tense manner, even while speaking with his friend. He was someone who had, or perhaps still does, deal with a lot of pain. Jaebum felt a surge of protectiveness which greatly confused him. He has never been protective of a single person before. Add to that the fact that he does not know anything about this boy and his confusion may make sense.

That was when he noticed the blue haired boy looking at him and jerking his head in Jaebum's direction. There was a noticeable smirk on the boys face as he drew his friends attention to Jaebum. Said boy stopped laughing and smiling. Slowly he turned towards Jaebum, his face held no emotion. When the boy's eyes landed on Jaebum, he looked surprised. Their eyes met for a spilt second before the bus started to drive away. The light had turned green.

He studied the boy for as long as he could before the moving bus made it impossible. Suddenly his phone rang, the ring lasting for a count of two before it stopped. Jaebum had just taken the device out of his pocket but this did not deter him, for this was just how his father called him. Sure enough the call had been from an unknown number, almost certainly his father. Calling his father back, he got off the bench sipping his coffee and headed towards their territory. His father didn't call unless he had to.

" _Jaebum._ " His father said sighing as he answered the phone.

"Hello father. How is everything?" Jaebum always said this when he answered or called his father. It was their simple way of making sure everything was okay without drawing attention to his words. Any deviation from those words was an alarm that lead to phone being tracked and lots of men with guns sent to the location.

" _How many times must I tell you not to ditch your guard?_ " was the exasperated response he got in return. " _Honestly Jaebum, why is it so difficult to spend time with one your best friends?_ "

So that's what this is about, so much for this being an important call.

"Father sometimes I would like to spend some time alone in my own thoughts. As much as I love Jackson, he simply makes that exceedingly difficult." Jaebum sighed, taking a sip of his coffee before continuing, "You know as well as I do that I can take care of myself and that Jackson always turns attention toward us with his antics."

He heard the sigh on the other end of the call. Jackson's high pitched laugh followed a few mutter his father made. It bothered Jaebum.

"I will see you in a little while father." Jaebum said in an annoyed tone only to hear Jackson snicker in the background. Was he on speaker? "Also, please let Jackson know that I can hear his stupid laugh."

This time Jackson full on laughed, loudly. He hung up on those sounds and had to remind himself that Jackson was his friend and that he probably shouldn't punch him.

As Jaebum calmed himself down his thoughts returned to the boy on the bus. He started to wonder where the two of them had been heading. The university was closed after some threats made by a rival gang who was upset at the fact that Jaebum's father was a member of the university board. He found himself hoping the boy, and his friend of course, were just going out somewhere. Though when his brain mentioned the fact that there weren't many places university students would go at 9:20 in the morning, in simply got ignored.

In fact he pushed the boy as far to the back of his mind as he dared to go. Still the boy remained in his thoughts the rest of the day. Even to the point was Jackson was teasing him about his lack of concentration while his best friend Jinyoung gave Jaebum a pointed look. He tried to go through the day as normal, business meetings taking up most of his time. The boy didn't leave his mind even as he killed an undercover cop trying to gain information about them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter may be a little hard to read.  
> Referenced/detailed rape and abuse.  
> I would like to apologise to Youngjae stans.

Youngjae was out of breath when he finally arrived at his father's home. He took a couple deep breaths and knocked the door in the pattern he had been taught to. He glanced at his watch, simultaneously relieved and full of dread. 10:59 am, just on time, but about to go through hell once again. The way over here had been mostly uneventful, some cat-calls and words thrown at him but in all honesty, he was used to it. He heard many loud, drunk sounding voices inside the small rundown building. Youngjae silently wondered just how bad it would be for him today. However it was only a second longer before the door was shoved open, his father yanking him inside and then slamming the door shut. The smell of alcohol was all around him, the tiny house reeked of it.

"There you are Youngjae, just in time." His father sneered at him, looking him up and down. Youngjae's body already felt terrible, he hated being here but there was nothing he could do to get out of this.

"You might want to go put on some other clothes." Youngjae's father continued, smirking as someone smacked Youngjae's ass.

Youngjae said nothing as he went numb, just like he always did, before nodding and walking upstairs to the room he used to stay in. It was small and not really somewhere a children should stay, but at the same time the whole damn building could be described that way so really, what else was new. The room contained the clothes, if they could be called that, that Youngjae's father wanted him to wear. The man had started this when he was eleven, Youngjae would be forced to go upstairs and change into whatever slutty clothes were required of him before going back down to the men who enjoyed this.

Today there was a slutty maid dress, one of the favourites of the men who came by and, by extension, one of Youngjae's least favourites. Whenever he wore it, people treated him even worse than normal. Like he truly was their maid, meant to be treated like garbage and clean up their messes. His chest ached as he stripped down and put on the familiar dress. As he finished doing up the buttons and frills, he thought back to the last time he had had to wear the dress.

 

It was about three months ago, he had barely gotten downstairs before the first man grabbed him. He was pulled hard, dragged really, into the kitchen. The man shoved Youngjae onto the counters before slapping him and shoving into him without any prep or lube. Hardly anyone ever preped him, most men either didn't care if they hurt him, liked hurting him, or were too drunk and/or high to do anything except fuck him. If Youngjae had to guess he would say this man was high on cocaine considering they redness around his nose. The man was slamming in and out of him muttering non-sense under his breath.

More men came by to use his mouth or just beat him, all of them yelling slurs and insults at him. In this house he was not 'Youngjae', he was Slut, Whore, Bitch, Toy, or whatever the men happened to use. As the first man came, inside of him of course, another man took his place dragging Youngjae into the position he wanted. At that point all he could do was try not to pay attention. These things hurt less when he shut himself off to everything.

The rough treatment and rape had gone on well into the night and early morning. It was probably around 4 am when most of the men had either passed out of left. Not the Youngjae would have known, he remained laid on the floor covered in cum, bruises, blood and probably a lot of other unsavory things, too exhausted and in pain to move. His father had gone by talking with everyone and slowly the house emptied out until it was just the two of them. Then his father kicked him in the chest, making him cry out. His father had simply smirked and told him what a good job he had done, taking out wads of cash for him to see. 

In fact he had done such a good job being forced into sex and being beaten, that later that morning his father handed him over a million won in cash. Youngjae had painfully changed back into his clothes after cleaning off and covering his bruised face and neck in make-up, before leaving the house knowing that his father had probably gotten over thirty million won for him last night.

 

He sighed, cursing his "pretty little fuckable body", as the men who came for him liked to say, for the nth time. The memories were awful, even if he couldn't remember most of what happened. Every time ended the same, him abused inside and out, either unable to moving or able to move just with in a lot of pain. He took a deep breath and prayed that this time it wouldn't be as bad. It was a stupid wish, he knew that even as he made it. This was his life, may as well try to get with the program. He put on the heels set out for him and went down to face the crowd.

This time when morning came around, Youngjae was locked in a cupboard in the kitchen. He had almost no memory of the night before, but, whatever had happened, his body was in more pain than he had felt in a long time. His head felt cloudy and heavy as it ached and throbbed. Slowly Youngjae began to notice several strange things. One, the maid dress was ripped in multiple places. His father never tolerated people breaking things or ripping the clothes because then he would have to replace them. Two, when he moved his hand away from his stomach, he was bleeding. Youngjae had several cuts in his stomach, chest and back. Also very strange, sure his father allowed bruises but he never let anyone cut him or risk his life in anyway, even choking was closely watched.

Youngjae allowed his head to hit the door of the cupboard as a groan of pain left him. Suddenly he heard the door being unlocked and raised his head just in time for his father to open said door. His father's face was grim as he took in Youngjae's appearance. Then, in the least harsh way he had ever touched Youngjae, helped him to stand up and get up to the bathroom. He was silent, as was the rest of the house. 

Youngjae was barely conscious due to pain, but somehow he ended up in the bathtub in the upstairs bathroom. His head was swimming and he felt the water get turned on and hands touch him. He winced and whimpered wanting to get away from the hands. His father made an annoyed sound and continued to try and clean him.

After a few minutes he spoke. "Dammit Youngjae just hold still. I am trying to clean you off." The words, spoken softly but in annoyed tone reminded Youngjae of where he was. He had to make a conscious effort to speak.

"Dad? What happened?" Were the words that stumbled out of his mouth. They sounded like he was drunk.

Youngjae watched, his eyes slightly clearer, as his father grimaced. He could tell the man was mad and simply hoped he hadn't done anything wrong. In fact he was about to apologise when his father spoke.

"The bastards got too high on some shit and got so rough with you that you ended up blacked out and bleeding." His father said eyebrows furrowed together, "They still didn't stop. I had to lock you in the cupboard just to keep them all away from you. Then I had to kick them all out."

Youngjae took a while to process those words. Now that his father explained it, in a startling lack of detail considering his father loved to tell him about all the cocks he took when he can't remember, his does vaguely remember a man with an insane look about him swing a pan towards his head.

"They hit you with a pan a few times and cut you with some goddamn flip knife one of them had." His father spoke causing Youngjae's eyes to snap up to him and startling him out of his thoughts. "I will not being calling you for a month or so; I need to get this all sorted out and you need to heal."

That shocked Youngjae the most, his head now swam for other reasons. A whole month, maybe more, away from this place, from his dad. Sure he would have to come back but that long between visits? It sounded too good to be true. Wow that was actually kind of a sad thought, it sounded too good that he had a month away from a place and a person who raped, whored out and beat him? He had a month off because he had gotten beat so badly that his father and chief abuser had to step in to stop it. As all these thoughts rattled him, he simply nodded in response as his father finished cleaning him off.

Struggling Youngjae stood and looked at himself in the mirror. Shit, how would he hide this from Bambam? He was bruised and had a split lip. Not to mention the cuts and bruises all over his chest or the bruise around his neck. Guess he got choked too. Youngjae had gotten the reputation from Bambam of being clumsy so at least he could make up something using that if he covered up the bruising as best as he could. He prayed it would be enough as he hobbled into his former room to change back into his clothes. The last thing he needed was for Bambam to find out and try to help him. He would be able to live with himself if his dearest friend got himself hurt trying to stop all of this. He hadn't even told Bambam about the boys who sometimes cornered him after his classes and beat him up, sometimes making him take one of them. The boy was too full of life to have to worry about Youngjae like that. Not to mention that Bammie was younger than him. No he had to make sure, for Bambam's sake, that the tall Thai boy never found out about any of this.

Feeling resolved he spent another ten minutes putting on clothes. He grabbed his make-up bag and went to start the time consuming task ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am so happy that you guys seem to like this story. There's over 600 hits and it honestly amazes me. Thank you.
> 
> This chapter is still on Youngjae's POV because all the main stuff that I have planned doesn't really involve Jaebum at this stage. I think next chapter will have some Jaebum portions. I had some serious writer's block on this chapter so I hope it is still okay.

As it turned out, Youngjae didn't have to worry too much about Bambam freaking out when he first got home. The Thai boy had gone out to a party the night before and was still asleep when Youngjae got home around 11 am. His phone was full of both sober and drunk messages asking, and sometimes begging, Youngjae to come over to the party and have fun with him, not that he ever got sent the address. It was slightly worrying how messy the apartment was, sure Bambam got clumsy and unorganized when he was drunk but this almost seemed like someone else was there.

Deciding not to be taken by surprise if there was someone in the apartment with Bambam, totally not because he wanted to cuddle with Bambam while watching bad dramas, Youngjae quietly opened the door to his roommates room and, sure enough, it was just Bambam, though it looked like his bedroom was the victim of a tornado. Knowing the younger boy that mess could have just been from when he was getting ready for the party. Being the caring hyung that he was, Youngjae grabbed a bottle of headache medicine and a water bottle from the hall and placed them on Bambam's bedside table. He sighed, looking around the room knowing that his best friend would not be happy with the state it was in. What the hell, he needed something to occupy him and Bam was a heavy sleeper.

Slowly and as quietly as he could, he started to put the boy's room back together. Luckily it meant that he could keep his mind off last night and how the hell he was going to make sure Bambam didn't know. Not that those thoughts didn't try to find their way into his mind, sometimes the task of cleaning Bammie's room was easy to do without thinking at all about it, which of course lead to those thoughts he didn't want to hear.

He had cleaned up about half the mess when Bambam woke up behind him. It was easy to tell, the groaning certainly helped a great deal. Youngjae couldn't bring himself to turn around and face him so he just kept cleaning. He heard the boy behind him open the medicine bottle and drink some water, then he huffed and collapsed back onto his bed. Probably another 30 minutes passed when he heard Bambam speak, his voice tired and low.

"Hyung thank you for the medicine, but why the hell are you cleaning my room?" The confused voiced said staring at Youngjae's back.

He snorted slightly before saying, making sure to keep his voice from being too loud, "Because you basically ripped apart you room and I know how much you hate having a messy room. Not to mention the fact that you definitely have a massive hangover. The living room is in pretty bad shape too."

Bambam seemed to need a moment to process those words. He was total hungover, it was a good thing there was no university the next couple days. Another sigh was heard behind him, and he turned slightly to see the blue hair of his friend much closer than the bed a few feet away. Bambam hugged him from behind and sighed again. 

"Thank you hyung, but lets go get food and watch TV." mumbled Bambam half asleep.

Youngjae laughed slightly, good thing hungover Bambam wanted the same thing he did. He nodded and they waddled out of the room, Bambam refused to let him go so they couldn't walk normally, and into the living area which was still a mess. Youngjae could feel Bambam looking around in what was probably horror.

"I did all this?" Bambam asked his voice shocked. Really this probably was the messiest this area had ever been.

Youngjae didn't bother to answer and just continued to waddle into the kitchen when Bam stopped him and dragged him back into the living room. He sighed, the boy wanted take-out and he was powerless to refuse him. Bammie collapsed on the couch, dragging Youngjae onto his chest. He winced pain engulfing him as he landed on one of the cuts from the night before.

"Um... Hyung are you okay?" Bambam asked eyes wide as Youngjae was turned to face him. He hadn't realized that he had cried out in pain.

Honestly he was still in quite a lot of pain, too much for Bambam to not notice if he spoke so he just nodded and pressed his face into the taller boy's neck. He could tell Bambam didn't believe him, just because the boy was younger and hungover didn't mean he was blind. It took a second but slowly he was wrapped up in the boy's arms while Bammie whispered kind things to him and kissed the top of his head. Youngjae couldn't help but wonder what he had ever done to deserve the Thai boy. After all everyone made it extremely clear that he was nothing, meant nothing, and was only good for sex. Without even realizing it he started crying into the neck and chest his face was buried in. The pain had finally gone too far for him to keep to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bambam's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at his hyung crying in his arms. His heart clenched, as he wondered what had happened to him. Youngjae had texted him saying he was going to his father's house, something that happened about every other week. Had something happened there? Sure Youngjae was always kind of clingy when he got back from his dad's, but this had never happened before. He may not know the right way to deal with this but he got the general idea of maybe he shouldn't ask right now.

He tightened his arms around Youngjae and resumed whispering things to him.

"Youngjae you are perfect."

"Youngjae you are the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Youngjae I am here for you."

"Hyung I care about you."

And the one that hurt the most to say,

"Hyung I won't let anyone hurt you, you are safe here."

He knew Youngjae didn't believe him, honestly he wouldn't have either. How could he protect his best friend when he had no idea what happened and how to help? It hurt his heart but he kept saying the nice things. He would do anything to keep his hyung happy, or, in this case, make him happy. It wasn't fair,Youngjae worked so hard and tried so hard to keep himself together. Bambam wasn't blind, he knew that the brown haired boy in his arms was carrying a heavy load, he had known for years. Fourteen was when he first caught on that something was quite right with his friend, so he tried even harder to be the friend Youngjae deserved. Bambam wanted nothing more than for his best friend to finally be happy, truly happy.

He was so focused on making sure his hyung and best friend was happy that he forgot all about the tall boy he had met at the party the night before. The one who had enchanted him and honestly almost got Bambam to go home with him. The boy whom he had given his number to. He had been so excited to tell Youngjae about him, but none of that mattered right now. Youngjae needed his help, needed his support. So that was what he was going to get. He may not know what happened to the sunshine in his arms but he saw the make-up on his skin. It wasn't just on his face and it hurt to think that the boy had been hurt like that. The tall yellow haired boy had to wait, for though his hair was the color of the sun, the real sunshine was in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter again might be a little hard to read for some people, though I suppose if you made it this far into the story you'll be fine. Also this chapter is way longer than I normally write, so I hope it makes sense.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Also feel free to comment if you have an idea for this story or another one. :-)

Youngjae was truly the luckiest person alive. He had the best, best friend anyone could ever ask for and he would fight anyone who said otherwise. (Not really but he would certainly protest.) After he broke down the day after spending the night at his father's house, Bambam never once made him feel guilty for not telling him what was going on. He just couldn't tell him, his father had warned multiple times that if he ever said a word that he would have to watch that person go through the same things he did. he understandably could not bring that on to Bambam. He had cried for hours and the Thai boy had just wrapped him in hugs and been very gentle. Youngjae did feel kind of guilty when he heard Bambam talking to some guy on the phone saying that he couldn't go out with him because something happened with his friend and he had to stay with him. Still he mostly felt happy that his friend was willing to deal with him instead of having some fun.

It had been a few days, four to be exact, since he had come home bruised and beaten. The cuts and bruises were healing pretty well, though they still hurt quite badly, and Youngjae was just happy that classes had been cancelled the whole time. That being said, classes resumed today, the police having arrested some of the gang members responsible for the threats made against the university. So Youngjae was awake early, Bambam was insisting that he would go to class with Youngjae and Youngjae didn't want him to be late for his own classes, and getting ready. His morning routine still consisted of showering gently and covering himself in make-up to cover up the still visible bruises on his face and neck. Bambam respected that Youngjae didn't want him looking at him before those steps were done, so he didn't. The blue haired boy had been so kind to Youngjae over the last few days that he was beginning to feel bad that his dongsae was taking such good care of him.

He sighed as he finished his make-up routine and pulled on the black t-shirt and washed out blue jeans he would be wearing to school today. Youngjae simply parted his hair slightly off center to finish his look. It was simple and would mostly go unnoticed by people, which of course was his goal. If he had hated being the center of attention before, now it made him want to die. Luckily his music classes today were mostly theory classes so he didn’t have to worry about having to perform in front of people.

Slowly he walked into his bedroom to grab his bag and put on shoes. Bambam had been ready to go for half an hour and if Youngjae didn’t hurry the Thai boy would be late to his favourite class. Which Bambam had said a million times was perfectly fine, but Youngjae still didn’t want him to be late. Wrapping his arms around Bambam he nodded, signaling that he was ready to go.

“Okay hyung, let’s go catch the bus” Bammie said happily, grabbing his hand as they walked out the door.

They were surprisingly reserved the whole bus ride to school. Sure Bambammie told him jokes and they still got a couple looks from the older people on the bus, but nothing like the last time they were together on the bus. Youngjae found himself leaning his head on Bam’s shoulder, staring out the window. He wondered briefly about the guy he had seen staring at him last time, but pushed the thought out. Surely they would never meet again, and, even if they did, the tougher looking guy would have no interest in him because honestly who would.

Those kind of thoughts had plagued Youngjae the last four days, the insults and sneers that had been thrown his way more times than he cared to mention were finally taking effect. They hurt, but it hurt more to think of the people who wouldn’t treat him like that, of the people who would wrap him in their arms and have nothing but good things to say to and about him. It hurt because that wasn’t his reality, no one but Bam really cared about him and while Bam did now, Youngjae was sure that he would be forgotten once his friend found himself a boyfriend. He sent a smile Bammie’s way as he got up at his stop. Time for classes to resume.

Just as Youngjae expected, his two classes today were just theory. It was nice to get out of his head while learning about the music of the 1800’s. He loved these kinds of lessons, the ones where they watched the insanely specific documentaries their professor managed to find and took notes, discussing their thoughts on the music and creations of the time period in question. He knew that most of the students in his class did not feel the same way, it was evident from the amount of laptop screens showing movies and video games. None the less he enjoyed and welcomed the distraction from his thoughts.

He only had two classes that day so he was walking back towards the bus stop when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Hello, Youngjae.” Said the person behind him. Youngjae paled, of course his good day had be ruined by these assholes.

“Hey.” Youngjae responded turning towards him and the other boy. They always showed up together.

“Done with your classes for the day?” The other boy asked smirking, already knowing the answer.

Youngjae nodded, as the other two boys grinned.

“Well then come on.” The first boy said steering Youngjae the direction the wanted to go.

There weren’t many people out right now, most students either had class or had already gone home so when they lead him out of the university campus and into the bad neighborhood that neighbored it on one side, no one was there to question it. They had kept talking to him the whole time.

“Youngjae are you wearing make-up? Wanted to make yourself even prettier for us huh.” That comment had both of them sneering and smirking. It also made Youngjae’s blood run cold.

Eventually they shoved him forward causing him to fall down, apparently they had gotten where they wanted to go. An empty alleyway, ten minutes from campus in the worst part of town. Youngjae looked at them staring down at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebum had had a stressful week. There was a lot that had needed his attention, and a lot of meetings. First there was an undercover cop that needed to be taken care of. It was Jaebum’s job, with the help of Mark and Jinyoung to get information out of him and then dispose. The cop was a lot tougher than they had expected, and it took more extremely methods to get the information they were looking for.

As expected the gang that threatened the university didn’t know of their members that attended it, they were only targeting the school because Jaebum’s father was on the board. Still they were threatening the organizations youngest members it that simply could not be allowed. None of those members were overly concerned with the lack of class for a few days, even attending the stupid party some rich kid held to celebrate.

After another day or so, one of the youngest members, a tall kid named Yugyeom starting complaining about not being able to go to his dance classes. The boy was pretty high rank thanks to Jaebum, but had no respect for his hyungs. He started talking about this boy he had met at the party who was so unbelievably beautiful. Jaebum didn’t pay much attention to it. It was his job to get the school back open and teach those thugs a lesson about threatening them. So Yugyeom got tuned out.

Finally they had been able to kill some of the gang that caused them all this trouble and the rest went down by police. Everyone was happy to get the young ones back to their classes because there was only so much of the assholes anyone could take. Jinyoung already threatened to hurt Yugyeom every other day, but no one believed he actually would, and after the last five days of non-stop tormenting from the tall yellow haired boy Jinyoung might actually hurt him.

Jaebum rubbed his temples and groaned as Yugyeom started getting ready for his classes.

“Jinyoungie, but what if I meet the boy from the party? Maybe his roommate is okay now and he’ll go on a date with me. I need to look nice!!!” Came the high pitched voice of their suffering.

“Yugyeom wear whatever you want but at this rate **_I_** might have to hurt you.” Said Mark appearing by his boyfriend's side.

“Honestly Yuggie, the boy probably doesn’t even want to date you with how utterly annoying you are” Jackson stated not even looking up from his phone.

“What the fuck do you know Jackson?” Yugyeom snapped at him, “We danced, and like he’s good at dancing. He flirted with me and gave me his number!”

Jaebum didn’t even need to look at him to know he was pouting. He groaned again.

“Alright, if you see him ask him on a date or whatever. Just get to class before someone hits you” Jaebum said giving the tall kid a look that said everything.

Yugyeom huffed and stormed out in the direction of his classes. Everyone sighed, the giant maknae needed to calm down. Jaebum was just planning on laying on the sofa all day when he got a text from his father’s bodyguard.

‘ _Your pop says that you can go out and walk around all you want today as long as you bring Jackson along._ ’

It was so rare that Jaebum got permission to do that that he simply could no longer just lay down the whole day. He showed Jackson the message with a slight smile and chuckled at the pout the showed up on Jackson’s face.

“Come on.” He said grabbed his leather jacket and gestured for Jackson to follow him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You realy do look especially good today” The larger of the boys said with a smirk.

“Maybe we should see just how good.” Said the other man staring down at Youngjae with a glint in his eyes.

Youngjae knew what was going to happen. They shoved him down and smacked him making his ears ring. His hands went up to try and protect himself but there really was no point. One of the men grabbed his arms and pushed them down, he zipped his pants and forced Youngjae’s mouth open.

Youngjae quickly was gagged by the dick in his mouth, his eyes starting to water as the man roughly fucked his face, still holding his hands down. The other man quickly unzipped Youngjae’s pants and pulled them and his underwear down. Youngjae cried out around the dick in his mouth as his legs were yanked up and the man forced himself inside him. Tears were now streaming down his face.

The man fucking his mouth was practically suffocating him as he forced Youngjae to deep throat him. Suddenly he pulled out, and Youngjae coughed trying to breathe. He slapped Youngjae hard before going back to fucking his face. His ass hurt like hell as the other man fucked him hard with no prep.

Just like at his father’s house he shut down, not allowing himself to feel anything as it happened. It seemed to take forever, but having been through this before he knew it was actually one a few minutes. They came on and in him before snapping a few photos and walking away.

It took Youngjae a few minutes but he managed to get himself dressed again. He sat against the wall of the dirty alleyway and started to cry. He was covered in cum and was bruised up again. His lungs hurt badly from nearly being suffocated. His body hurt from the rough treatment and the injuries that hadn’t yet healed from the days before. His phone buzzed but he ignored it, knowing it was Bambam asking if he wanted to go eat or something. He just sat there and sobbed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebum and Jackson were walking through their territory when they saw two university students walking towards the school. That wouldn’t normally be a concern, nothing to look at really, except the student who rush through here normally do just that, rush. These two looked like they were walking through a park, laughing and walking leisurely. They were not part of Jaebum’s organization and he studied them. He could tell that they had just done something, in their territory. That was punishable, they controlled this area and these two guys needed to know that.

“Jackson,” Jaebum stated quietly looking over at his friend, Jackson was staring at the two boys as well, “Show them what happens when they decide to mess around in our territory. I’m going to head the direction they came from and see what they did.”

Jackson nodded and turned to follow the boys. Jaebum turned the opposite way, he walked down the alley the two boys had left and heard two yells behind him. Jackson was showing them that actions had consequences. Of course depending on what they did their punishment would be worse.

Jaebum stilled and heard something, it seemed to be coming down another alleyway. He turned down that direction and walked as silently as he could. The sound got closer and it seemed it be someone crying. Jaebum rounded the corner and saw a boy curled up in a ball leaning against the wall of the alley sobbing. The boy seemed vaguely familiar to him, which was strange. It appeared to be another university student. Silently Jaebum studied the boy, his dark brown hair was slightly long was messed up. He looked at the boy’s clothes and it hit him, the two boys he had seen assaulted him, likely sexually. His phone chimed, the boy stilled.

Jackson: 1 attached image ‘ _Hey boss, did you find what they did? Is this roughed up enough?_ ’

“Hello…” Jaebum said slowly getting down near the boy who was letting out choked sounds, “I know you probably don’t want this attention right now, but I need to know. Were these the people that did this?”

He held out his phone showing the image Jackson had sent him. This boy’s face was bruised and streaked with tears as he turned and looked at the image. His eyes widen slightly and he looked Jaebum in the eyes. Jaebum stiffened, it was the boy from the bus. The boy’s eyes managed to widen even more and his mouth opened. He quickly shut it and nodded.

“These boys hurt you. Did they rape you?” Jaebum asked slowly not wanted to startle the boy as his heart pounded. He wanted those boys dead, first they committed a rape and assault in their land, then it was this boy who Jaebum so dearly yearned to protect. Someone whose name he didn’t know, someone he had only briefly seen. He needed to protect this boy, make him happy, had didn’t know why. He remembered him from the bus, he had known that this boy knew pain, but he never expected anything like this.

The boy in question didn’t say a word, but turned away and stared at the ground at the word ‘rape’. Jaebum was furious.

“I will take that as a yes.” Jaebum stated and was about to text Jackson it murder them when a thought hit him.

“Listen,” Jaebum started, not sure how the boy sitting next to him would take this, “My friend is the one who hurt them, he sent me the photo that I showed you. He wants to know if they have been hurt enough. I think they should be hurt more, but I want your opinion.”

The boy stopped and looked at him again. This time when their eyes met there was a mixture of hurt, surprise and apprehension in them. Jaebum wanted to comfort the boy.

“Maybe,” The boy said, voice rough with tears and maybe something else, “Maybe just say that they shouldn’t this anymore, maybe hurt them a little. But not a lot just a little for them to get the point.” The boy’s voice had quickened at the end of the statement.

Jaebum nodded and sent a text to Jackson as well as their location, saying to come to them when he was done.

“Come on, let me get you out of here and cleaned up.” Jaebum said his voice soft in hopes of comforting the boy. He nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Bambam was beyond freaked out. He had called and messaged Youngjae what felt like 100 times, though it was probably only about 40. It had been over three hours since both of their classes for the day ended, and Bambam had no idea where Youngjae was. He had even gone to Youngjae's professor for his last class and had only gotten the information that Youngjae had left class in a seemingly good mood. That left Bambam at square one, he didn't even know where to begin looking because Youngjae had never told him who had hurt him. How was he supposed to find him? The only thing he could do was run around any place he could think of to look for him and, if he can't be found, call the police in the morning. 

Currently he was walking outside the dance and performance buildings, looking carefully around the cafes and student areas that surrounded them. Bambam was almost certain that Youngjae wasn't here but he was desperate to find him. He sat down on one of the concrete structures, putting his head in his hands. There were simply too many places to look in the city.

"Bambam!" A familiar voiced cried out excitedly.

Bambam looked up, he knew it wasn't Youngjae but he couldn't quite place the familiar voice. He saw a tall yellow-haired guy walking towards him. Oh right the party.

"Hi Yugyeom." Bambam said without his usual enthusiasm.

As much as he liked the slightly younger boy, he was much more concerned with the current emergency. The other boy seemed to pick up on something being wrong, he sat down next to him and put his hand on his leg. Bambam looked at him, Yugyeom's eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

"Hey is everything alright?" He asked slowly.

Bambam shook his head, he was starting to tear up a bit. He should have just stayed with Youngjae the whole day. Who cares if he missed a couple class?

"What happened? Can I help?" Yugyeom said keeping his eyes on Bambam's face. Bambam took a shaky breath to calm down a bit.

"Remember how I told you I couldn't go out because something happened with my friend?" He started. Yugyeom nodded.

"Well we both went to class today, and our classes end just a few minutes apart. I've tried calling him, texting him, hell I went to talk to his professor and nothing. I have no idea where he is or what's going on. I'm scared, he's my best-friend and I don't know if he's okay." Bambam said, words speeding up the farther along in the story he went.

Yugyeom looked alarmed before Bambam looked away. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug.

"How about you send me a photo of what he looks like and I help you look?" Yugyeom suggested in his slightly nasally yet soothing voice.

Bambam sniffed, it wasn't the worst idea. Between the two of them they could certainly look in more places. Also considering the frame of mind Bambam was in, he might miss something important or lose track of where he should be looking. Actually this was a smart idea. They could come back together and figure this out. He needed help with this. Despite what most people think, Bambam was not dumb. Just because he was a fashion major who liked parties and was extremely charismatic, did not mean he was dumb. He needed Yugyeom's help.

So he nodded, taking out his phone. He remained leaning on Yugyeom's chest as he picked out a photo and sent it to him. Only then did he sit up and rub his face a little, luckily he hadn't worn much make-up that day. He glanced at Yugyeom who had stood up and appeared to be studying the photo. Yugyeom raised his eyes and his expression softened.

"Don't worry Bam, we'll find him." He said rubbing Bambam's arm.

"Yea, Yea we will." Bambam said trying to convince himself of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebum, as he had told the boy after helping him up, was unsure of what to do now. He felt like he should, and wanted to, help him. Get him cleaned up and make sure that everything was okay before helping him to wherever he lived, if it was safe that was. He was way to protective of the smaller boy. He was leaning against Jaebum even as they stood, seemingly unable to fully stand on his own after what had happened. Jackson had come to them after making sure that those two little shits knew what was up. When he saw the boy, bruised and slightly bloodied, Jaebum could tell that he wanted to go back and just kill them. People always underestimated Jackson, only people who really knew him knew that nothing got past his eyes. Jackson knew what exactly had happened. 

Then Jackson gave him a look, a questioning look, almost judgmental really. It Jaebum a second to realize that his hand was on younger boy's waist. He shook thought out of his head, that didn't matter right now.

"Hey," Jackson said in a friendly tone, obviously cautious to the boy's comfort, "My name is Jackson, what's your name?"

Jaebum blinked, it hit him that he didn't even know the boy's name. He looked at him, waiting for him to compose himself and answer. 

"I'm Youngjae." came the quiet reply, followed by sniffles.

Jackson smiled, though his eyes looked murderous. "Do you want us to help you home, or is there some where else we should go?" He asked trying to comfort the younger boy.

Next thing Jaebum knew Jackson had taken his place by Youngjae's side. Youngjae quietly mentioned that he didn't want to go home, and he got the idea of taking Youngjae to a house owned by his father that wasn't too far away. When he mentioned it, Youngjae looked at him, thankful. However Jackson looked alarmed, and gave him a wide-eyed look. He was ignored, Youngjae came first right now. He would find some excuse to give to his father, who didn't need to know about Youngjae. 

The walk there took about 45 minutes and was silent, save for Jackson occasionally asking Youngjae a question. The younger boy seemed to be done with crying, and just shut down for the most part. He only gave answers that consisted of a couple of words at most. It was clear that he was not very comfortable around the two of them. Which was understandable, they were strangers and he had just been raped.

The building was much nicer than any of the safe-houses, it was privately owned by Jaebum's father and was not used except for very important guests or the few times they crashed there to stay out of trouble walking back to the main territory. Which, of course, was why Jackson had been so surprised when he had suggested it. Even Jackson had only ever been there once. However it was the perfect place for Youngjae to get cleaned up, into new clothes and rest without going home. It would certainly be more comfortable than any other place he could have said.

Youngjae seemed surprised when he saw the building they were walking into, looking around and even glancing at Jaebum with a nervous looking gaze. Nobody stopped or questioned them on their way to the elevator, they all knew Jaebum's family. They were hired to pay no attention to the owners of their apartments.

The apartment itself was nothing impressive at first glance. In fact most people wouldn't find it impressive at all if they didn't know about the sound proofed walls and hidden compartments. Youngjae seemed more at ease when he saw that the medium sized apartment was fairly plain and simple. It was evidently something he was used to in comparison to a lavish living space. 

"There is a bathroom third door on the right." Jaebum said pointing down the hall that lead toward the main guest rooms, "But I have a bunch of spare clothes in one of the rooms this way. They might be a bit big on you but they'll work. Would you like to come with me to pick something out?"

Youngjae finished studying the room and looked at him nodding, Jaebum could see the tiredness clinging to him. The younger boy was exhausted from the events of the day. It was strange most people would have trouble sleeping after something like that, but Youngjae seemed to not follow that. A horrible thought occurred to him, this was not the first time something like this had happened. 

"Youngjae I am going to make sure that there are towels in the bathroom and that one of the spare rooms has everything ready." Jackson said softly rubbing Youngjae's back.

Evidently Jackson had decided the same as Jaebum, protect this kid. Youngjae had this youthful, almost childlike, aura about him. It was impressive that after everything Jaebum had seen, and what else had no doubt happened, that he could keep an aura like that. Jaebum was pretty sure that he hadn't even had one when he was a kid.

Youngjae had nodded again, and was waiting silently for him to lead him to the other room. He started walking, Youngjae followed close behind. The smaller room was where Jaebum kept some clothing stored just for an occasion where he was here, unable to go to his home. He walked over to where he knew there would be some sweatpants and t-shirts knowing Youngjae would likely just want something comfortable to sleep and lounge in. Suddenly Youngjae took charge and grabbed Jaebum's favourite black sweats and one of his dark blue shirts.

"Can I wear these?" Youngjae asked meekly, holding up the clothes.

Jaebum couldn't help but nod, Youngjae looked so cute and if these clothes were the ones that he wanted, Jaebum wouldn't be the one making him uncomfortable. Youngjae looked pleased with the information and brought the clothes up to his chest.

The door was pushed open farther when Jackson walked in, announcing that the bathroom and bedroom were ready whenever Youngjae was. He glanced at the clothes Youngjae was holding before moving out of the way to let him by. He paused in the doorway before turning around.

"Can I ask....." Youngjae said before hesitating, "What are your names?"

Jackson turned to look at Jaebum, they technically weren't supposed to tell people their names. Still it was critical to making Youngjae comfortable, so he nodded. Jackson seemed to understand so he didn't get a judgemental look this time.

"My name is Jackson." He said, turning and smiling at Youngjae with a little wave.

"And I am Jaebum." said Jaebum, locking eyes with Youngjae for a moment, "As nice as it is to meet you, I wish it was under better conditions."

Youngjae let out a slight laugh at that and nodded. He walked out and towards the bathroom, leaving Jackson and Jaebum alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youngjae was full of conflicting emotions. He wanted to go home, but he didn't want to face Bambam. He wanted to go cry on Jaebum or Jackson, but was far too uncomfortable and nervous for that. Jackson seemed so nice and outgoing, he could see him getting along well with Bambam, but he remembered what Jaebum had said about his friend being the one hurting the two wrestling team stars. Obviously that was Jackson, he could see the marks on his knuckles and hands, so he was dangerous. He also didn't miss how he had looked to Jaebum for permission to say his name; even on the walk here is was clear that Jaebum was the one in charge, so what did that make him? Strangely Youngjae wasn't too worried, Jaebum and Jackson seemed to take his comfort into account when saying things and making decisions. Still it was unnerving to think about the possibilities.

One thing was for sure, he could worry about that later. Jackson had been correct to assume that he needed to rest. Youngjae was exhausted, and even the warm water of the shower he was in, was lulling him to sleep. It was nice to get everything off of him from during the day. He was a little afraid of how Jaebum, and Jackson, would react to seeing him without the make-up that kept his previous injuries hidden. They would surely notice that they were partially healed, though he didn't know if they would comment or ask questions about it. They were both a bit protective over him, even he could see it. 

Once he was done in the shower, he took a long time to wash out the evidence of the attack earlier, he got out and slipped on the large, comfortable clothes he had picked out from Jaebum's things. He felt like he was drowning in the soft, slightly big, clothing and it was a nice feeling. As soon as he got to a bed he would pass out he was so comfortable. He looked at his face in the mirror and took note of the mostly healed bruises mixed with the new ones from today. His neck also showed mostly healed bruises. He sighed and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Hey, Youngjae," Jackson called out from the main room, "I made some food, you should probably eat. Or are you more tired?"

"I think that I'll just sleep right now, but thank you Jackson." Youngjae said not wanting to worry them too much.

He walked into the bedroom across from the bathroom, the door was left open so he assumed that was the one Jackson had set up for him. It was late and sleep sounded so nice. He shut the door and as he was falling asleep, a phone rung in the main room. He slipped into sleep, too tired to pay attention to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be studying for exams. That being said, things are finally starting to come together this chapter! I really hope that this is something you guys like.  
> Feel free to comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, chapters might be a little late right now as I am having exams but they will still be coming out. I am so happy that so many people are liking this :-)  
> Anyways I might need to go back through this and edit it, but here is a new chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Jaebum was eating on the sofa when his cell phone rang. He had been worrying about Youngjae when the personal cell phone, as opposed to his ‘work’ phone. Glancing at the screen, Jaebum was confused as to why Yugyeom was calling him. It was 11:00 pm and Yugyeom had class until 4:00 pm, so technically he should be _practising_ for his dance competition that was taking place the next day.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom said into the phone, when Jaebum answered, out of breath “I know that you’re probably busy, but remember that guy I asked out but he couldn’t because he had to take care of his friend?”

“Yeees?” He said, unsure of where this was going.

“Well he has been missing since 1:00 pm and won’t answer his phone. Bambam asked me to help him find him and we can’t find him. It’s really late and I’m an hour from our territory and I don’t know what to do…” Yugyeom said, starting to sound panicked.

Jaebum started really paying attention at the word ‘missing’, Yugyeom really sounded worried. The part that really worried Jaebum was that Yugyeom was an hour away from the base. It was too dangerous for Yugyeom to go through the territories at this time alone. Some gang would try to fight him, not knowing he was one of theirs. It would lead to a war.

“I am going to send you an address,” Jaebum said making an executive decision. “I want you to come here and rest. You will do no good to your friend tired and unfocused. I suggest that you suggest to him that he go home too okay.”

There was a sigh on the other end of the line and Jaebum could tell that Yugyeom was nodding.

“Okay, okay. I will suggest it to him but can you help me try and find Bambam’s friend tomorrow, after my competition?” He suggested, Jaebum was surprised how much he seemed to care about his friend’s concerns.

He sighed, rubbing his face, of course Yugyeom would want his help.

“Sure, alright but you and, Bambam was it?, need to rest.” Jaebum stated trying to drive home his point.

“Yes, okay! Thank you hyung!” Yugyeom exclaimed before hanging up.

Jaebum shook his head as he sent Yugyeom the address of the apartment as well as instructions to what he should say to the employees that would no doubt question him upon his arrival.

About half an hour later Yugyeom showed up, knocking on the door in the pattern Jaebum had set up with his four most important members and closest friends. Jackson opened the door, already informed as to what would be going on. Yugyeom looked even more exhausted than Youngjae had. Just like the sleeping boy, Yugyeom looked around the apartment in a kind of questioning awe before his eyes settled on Jaebum.

“Before you ask, this is where my father keeps important guests. He has been informed that the three of us had strayed too far from our main base to go back without consequences at this hour. Now either eat and then sleep, or just go to sleep. I made up a room for you.” Jaebum stated, tired himself and wanting to cut out unnecessary conversation.

Yugyeom nodded once and turned to walk into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge before smiling, Jackson had made Yugyeom’s favourite meal because it was easy, and now there were leftovers.

“I’ll make sure he goes to the right room.” Jackson said putting a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder and giving him a look, “Go to bed.”

Glancing towards the bedrooms, specifically the one Youngjae was in, he nodded and walked the opposite way to the room Jaebum always took when he stayed here. Suddenly he remembered that he promised to help Yugyeom and his friend find that guy. Jaebum turned back around, looking at Yugyeom, who was warming up food.

“Yugyeom-ah, don’t forget to send me a photo of the guy you’re looking for.” He said, waiting for the nod that followed before heading to bed. It had been a short day but he was still incredibly tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Youngjae woke in the morning, he momentarily panicked at the room at he didn’t recognize. It took him about thirty seconds before he remembered what had happened and relaxed a bit. Jaebum, Jackson, apartment quite far from school, but actually probably pretty close to the one he shared with Bambam. His eyes widened and he swore to himself, after everything that had happened yesterday he forgot to call Bammie. The poor boy was probably going out of his mind with worry.

Quickly he scrambled to get out his phone, when he remembered it was in the clothes he had been wearing yesterday. He had left the clothes in the bathroom across the hall. He quietly opened the door of his room and walked over to the bathroom, there seemed to be someone awake based on the sounds coming from the kitchen. Youngjae grabbed his clothes and went back to his room, apparently being too loud since he heard someone’s voice, not Jaebum’s or Jackson’s, coming from the kitchen.

“Hyung? Are you up already?” The strange voice said.

It struck panic in Youngjae, who else was here. Jaebum hadn’t said anything about anyone else being in the apartment. He shut his door loudly, his heart pounding in his head, eyes wide. Luckily the voice didn’t seem concerned with this reaction, because he didn’t hear anyone coming over. He sighed in relief going back to the task at hand, contacting Bambam.

Youngjae pulled the phone out of his pocket and turned the screen on. To his horror he had nearly 50 missed calls from his Thai friend and well over a hundred unread messages. He swore to himself before fumbling to unlock the screen and open his contacts. Right as he was about to press the call button, there was a knock on the door. Youngjae froze.

“Hyung come on, I made food. Also I have to go to my competition soon!” The stranger’s voice said, knocking on the door again.

“You promised you would see me off and get Jaebummie hyung up. He promised to help me find that guy’s friend.”

The man knocked again, “Hyung? Don’t make me come in there!” The voice threatened.

Youngjae had realized that this person was likely no older than him, judging from his voice and tone; granted it did nothing to make Youngjae feel better, he was still seconds away from breaking down crying, curled up in a ball. If there was a god, they evidently felt benevolent today as he heard Jackson’s voice down the hall.

“YO,” He said quite loudly, “dude that wasn’t my room. Come on Yugyeom let’s eat.”

Jackson’s loud footsteps walked past Youngjae’s room, joined by another pair, Yugyeom he guessed. Crisis averted, for now at least. Youngjae would need to leave this room eventually and he really didn’t want to be around people, besides Jackson and Jaebum.

It took him about 10 minutes before his heart-rate calmed down enough to leave panic-attack stage. Again he was about to call his best friend when his phone buzzed in his hands, Bambam was calling again. Youngjae quickly pressed to accept the call.

“Bambam….” Youngjae started meaning to explain him to his friend.

“YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?!?” Bambam exclaimed so loudly Youngjae half expected that Yugyeom guy to barge in.

“Are you okay? Where are you? Do you need me to call the police?” His friend continued, worry etched into every word.

Youngjae’s heart ached for his friend.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I forgot to call after everything happened. I am okay for the most part, no worse than I was before I guess. Please don’t call the police, I am just stupid and a terrible friend…” Youngjae said, holding back tears. He just wanted to be surrounded by Bambam, the familiar warmth.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Bambam interrupted, concern the only emotion in his voice, “You’re are a perfect friend, okay, everything is okay. What happened? Is this related to what happened earlier in the week?”

Youngjae sniffled, what did he do to deserve such a great friend? When he expressed this thought, voice teary, Bambam chuckled sadly.

“Youngjae, what kind of question is that? How many times have you been hurting and put me first huh? How much have you been hurt without me catching on? You are the nicest, sweetest little ball of sunshine and deserve only the best the world has to offer. You shouldn’t have only one person who cares if you don’t answer your phone or come home.” The Thai boy said, sounding close to tears himself.

Youngjae heard some talking from the living room, followed by someone walking quickly toward his room. The door opened, revealing Jaebum, who instantly shut the door again, just with him on the inside of the room now. Jaebum noticed the phone Youngjae was holding to his face.

“What was that noise? Is everything okay?” Bambam asked, sounding both alarmed and concerned now.

“Uh a door shut. Everything is fine Bambam.” Youngjae reassured, still looking at Jaebum, who strangely seemed to relax at the name before tensing again.

Youngjae raised his eyebrows at his in a silent question. Jaebum walked up to him and showed him his phone screen.

 

Yugyeom: 1 attached image. _“Hyung this is the guy my friend is trying to find!”_

 

The image showed Youngjae, in a photo Bambam took three months ago when he had determined that Youngjae just looked too cute sleepy while holding coffee. His jaw dropped. Bambam knew Yugyeom, that strange guy in the apartment? He had asked for his help in trying to find Youngjae?

“Oh shit, I need to call Yugyeom to tell him that you aren’t dead.” Bambam said, confirming this information.

“When are you coming home?” He asked, not even explaining to Youngjae who Yugyeom was, and how he knew him.

“W-when am I coming home?” Youngjae stuttered after a couple seconds, “Um I don’t know exactly, but no more than a couple hours I guess.”

The statement sounded more like a question, the pitch of the last word going up. His mind was still racing and Jaebum seemed to be studying him. It was all unnerving to say the least.

“Okay, I need to call Yugyeom now, but I swear if you need anything I will drop everything to come and help you Youngjae.” Bambam said hesitantly, almost like he was afraid that if he hung up, he would never hear from Youngjae again.

“Okay, Bambam. Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon.” He said, still stunned. He was sure that Bambam could hear it.

Once they hung up, Youngjae was only a little closer to understanding all this. Jaebum cautiously sat down next to him on the bed, putting his hand on Youngjae’s leg, just above the knee.

“Apparently, Bambam and Yugyeom met at a party the first day classes were cancelled. They danced, flirted, and exchanged numbers. Yugyeom asked him out, but Bambam said that he needed to help his friend, which I am assuming is you, and while they have not gone on a date, they seem to have become quite good friends, considering they’ve known each other less than a week.” Jaebum said.

Youngjae was grateful that he seemed to understand his questions without him needing to voice them.

“Bambam was running around searching for you for three hours when he ended up in front of the dance and performance section of your university, Yugyeom has classes there and noticed something was wrong when he started talking to Bambam. He agreed to help Bambam look for you and got sent a photo of you. They looked around for awhile when he called me and told me what was going on. I didn’t know it was you, and agreed to help him if he came over to rest for the night.” Jaebum continued, squeezing his Youngjae’s leg slightly.

The door was opened hastily, by a tall yellow-haired boy who Youngjae didn’t get a good look at before he started talking happily.

“Hyung! Bambam just texted me say his friend answered his call! He’s okay.” Yugyeom said excitedly before noticing Youngjae, “He should be back home soon….”

The words were cut off when he saw Youngjae sitting next to Jaebum on the bed.

“Wait, you’re….” Yugyeom started, looking shocked and nervous, “Jaebum hyung…. What’s going on?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will probably come out either Friday or Sunday.   
> As always, please leave any and all comments or suggestions. I would love to hear what you guys think about this story so far.

Yugyeom stood there looking at Jaebum in an almost accusatory manner. It was starting to annoy him, he did nothing wrong. Did Yugyeom really think so lowly of him that he would think that Jaebum was the one who put the variety of bruises and cuts on Youngjae? Not to mention Youngjae had been missing for less than 24 hours and some of the bruises had obviously been around quite a bit longer. Jaebum narrowed his eyes at the youngest one of group, causing him to shift slightly.

“Jaebum didn’t hurt me if that’s what you two are glaring at each other about.” Youngjae said leaning forward, resting on Jaebum.

They were sitting on the side of the bed Youngjae had slept in but were turned to face the door that Yugyeom was standing in front of. So when Youngjae leaned forward against Jaebum, his chest and stomach was against part of Jaebum’s back and left shoulder. It also meant that Youngjae was in the perfect place to see the glares the two had been sending back and forth.

Yugyeom looked at Youngjae, studying him. He seemed to be debating whether or not he should ask what he was thinking. Knowing Yugyeom, he would almost certainly say it.

“Bambam didn’t mention any bruises or injuries. Two questions;” Yugyeom started, having deemed his words important, “How did this happen? And does Bambam know?”

They were good questions. Jaebum wouldn’t have asked them, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t curious.

“Bambam kind of knows. He knows that something happened, he doesn’t know how bad, or what happened.” Youngjae said, not even trying to hide the fact that he didn’t want to, and from that statement likely wouldn't, tell them what happened.

Youngjae also wouldn’t look at either of them, instead he chose to play with the hem of Jaebum’s shirt. Jaebum and Yugyeom exchanged glances, this time not heated ones.

"You know," Jaebum started to say, unsure how this would go, "you do seem a little over bruised for just what happened yesterday. Many of them are a little faded too. Did something else happen?"

He couldn't see Youngjae's reaction, as the boy was behind him, but he could feel him tense. Youngjae stopped playing with the hem of Jaebum's shirt, he could feel the younger man's breathing change, deeper breathes like he was trying to remain calm. Possessive anger gripped Jaebum as it hit that Youngjae hadn't actually seemed that upset or effected by the events of the day before. Whatever had happened to him, clearly it was worse than just rape, and that made Jaebum want to do nothing except kill anyone who had ever even scratched Youngjae. It was obvious that the boy was kinder to people than they were to him and that was very much unacceptable.

Looking at Yugyeom it was clear that even the young dancer was thinking similar thoughts to his. Yugyeom probably knew more about Youngjae, given that he had spent several hours with his panicked best friend, but Jaebum didn't doubt that he cared almost as much as the famous Bambam he kept hearing about. The main difference between Jaebum and Bambam was that Jaebum could actually do something about it. He could help Youngjae and kill the people who were doing these things either in their territory or close by it. Killing them wouldn't even be suspicious, the police would just think that the people were threatening Jaebum's father and the control he had.

"I won't press, but I need you to know that I may be able to help you." Jaebum said, trying to speak his thoughts in a way that wouldn't scare Youngjae off, "If you ever want to talk, or if you ever need help, I want you to call me."

Yugyeom walked forward to pick Youngjae's phone off the bed. The screen was still on so Yugyeom typed in Jaebum's number, as well as his own. 

"I am friends with Bambam, so we will probably see each other from time to time. Please don't hesitate to ask for help from either of us." Yugyeom said softly, handing back the phone, "I won't tell Bambam anything you don't want him to know."

Jaebum heard Youngjae sniffle, the back of his shirt felt a little wet. However the boy nodded against his back, pushing his face into Jaebum's neck. His heart felt like it was being squeezed.

"Okay Yugyeom you need to go to your competition. Do well. I'm sure you'll get a message from Bambam later about Youngjae being home safe and sound." Jaebum said after a pause. He had to fill an almost parental role to make sure that everyone got where they needed to go and no more emotional boundaries were pushed.

The dancer nodded, looking Youngjae up and down one more time before leaving.

As the door shut behind Yugyeom, Jaebum turned to face Youngjae, who had still had his face in Jaebum's shoulder, crying. He pulled the younger man into a hug, allowing for his face to go back into Jaebum's neck, tears still spilling. For a few minutes they just sat there, the younger boy crying as he tried to soothe him. 

After a few minutes Youngjae pulled away, wiping his eyes. Jaebum quietly watch him, rubbing his arm for extra comfort. He was given a small smile in return.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready to go home, I think I still have make-up in my bag so that shouldn't be an issue." Youngjae said his voice rough from crying.

"Don't think that I forgot you didn't eat dinner last night, you have to eat before Jackson and I help you home." He said, smiling at Youngjae slightly.

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him. "Why would you guys help me home? Don't have stuff to do?" was the confused response from the man.

Jaebum rolled his eyes and pushes Youngjae a little gesturing towards the door. He seemed to get the message, 'Just go get ready and let us help you'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youngjae had just finished putting on his mask of make-up when there was a knock on the bathroom door. He quickly went over and opened the door evidently much to the surprise of Jackson, who was standing outside about to yell through the door. He blinked, and then smiled at Youngjae.

"Hey I figured that you would want some clothes other than the ones you slept in so Jaebum and I picked some out for you." The brown haired man said in a quieter tone than he had been expecting to use, "Also we washed your clothes from yesterday and put them in your backpack."

"O-oh thank you." Youngjae stammered having not expected the new clothes or the cleaning of his own.

"No problem." Jackson said with a smile, handing Youngjae the folded clothes.

He shut the door and looked at his outfit for the day. Another pair of sweatpants, gray this time, and a plain black t-shirt. They were comfy clothes that he wouldn't even have to change out of when he got home so he could comfortably lay on the couch, or on a bed, with Bammie until they got too hungry. Speaking of being hungry, Youngjae was extremely, and while he didn't really want any food, he was happy that he would not be allowed to skip breakfast.

Youngjae quickly put on the new clothes, making sure his face still looked okay, and packed up his make-up kit. He put it in his bag and went out into the living/dining room and kitchen area. There was eggs and sausage, as well as kimchi and rice, sitting out on the counters of the kitchen. It smelled amazing and honestly it was all of Youngjae's favorite breakfast foods. His mouth started to water as he walked over. He heard a chuckle behind him.

“I guess Jackson and I don’t have to worry about making you eat right now do we.” Jaebum said smiling as he walked around the counter and handed Youngjae a plate.

Youngjae smiled at him before focusing his attention on the food piling the it all on the plate, making Jaebum laugh again. It was rare that he had time to eat in the morning that he forgot how much he loved breakfast. He remembered when he and Bambam used to eat together before classes during their first year of university together. The thoughts made him sad, they were so full of life, so hopeful. Bambam still was, Youngjae not so much. 

He sat at the table and ate, his sad, lost thoughts not going unnoticed by Jaebum and Jackson. The two were confused and concerned by his sadness having just seen Youngjae so happy and excited just moments before.

Once they all finished their food, Jackson decided to stay back and clean up. Jaebum helped Youngjae gather up his stuff and escorted him all the way home. His melancholic thoughts still consuming him the whole time. The happy memories spent with Bambam back when they had the world. He barely noticed when they got back to Youngjae’s building, probably wouldn’t have if not for Jaebum pulling him into a hug.

“Youngjae, please remember we are here for you. No matter what, you are not alone.” the older man whispered in his ear.

“I know, thank you. Jaebum-shi.” Youngjae said breaking the embrace.

“Hyung. Please, just call me hyung.” Jaebum said with a small, sad smile.

Youngjae nodded before entering the building, waving goodbye. It was hard to believe that it had barely been 24 hours since he was last here.

Youngjae unlocked the apartment and stepped inside. It smelled like home and he relaxed instantly.

“YOUNGJAE!!!!” Bambam yelled, a big happy smile on his friend’s face as he ran over to give Youngjae a hug, “Are you okay? What happened?”

He felt himself lighten up, Bambam might refer to him as sunshine but really he was the one who made Youngjae feel like spring was finally right around the corner. He might not have told Bambam what happened exactly but the questions of the clothes he was wearing, and what had happened, were left unsaid as Bambam gave into what Youngjae wanted, hugs and cuddles with his best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I am so sorry for the like three week break in this story. I hope I can make up the chapters soon.  
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter, it might need some editing but I wanted to get this out so I'll fix it soon.

Bambam spent the whole weekend, and most of the next week, babying and cuddling Youngjae. Youngjae had never had such a peaceful and nice week. He had his classes, did his homework, and spent time curled up on the couch or on his bed watching tv. Yugyeom had come over a few times over the week and it was kind of awkward to pretend that they didn't know one another, but they managed. It had been interesting to see Bammie and Yugyeom interact, they brought out both the wild, yelling side and the calmer, sweeter side in the other man. It was clear that they both thought highly of one another, whenever Bambam was smiling at his phone it was a sure bet that it was because of Yugyeom and Youngjae certainly didn't miss the looks Yugyeom gave his best friend.  

The pair had been going on a couple dates too, Bambam had blushed when Youngjae told him that he would be fine alone and that Bam should just go out. Yugyeom had yet to mention what had happened with Jaebum, or the fact that he knew, to some extent, what had happened. Instead they all gotten chicken and Kimbab when Yugyeom told them he got first place in his dancing competition. Youngjae knew that Jaebum must be very proud of Yugyeom. 

Jaebum entered his thoughts more than he would like to admit. The two of them had texted a couple times over the week. Youngjae found it strange that this man who definitely seemed all tough and hard, continuously sent him photos and videos of cats. So, in turn, Youngjae sent him his favourite dog videos from the internet. If anyone were to look at their texts they would see a lot of memes and laughing emojis, nothing that would clue anyone into how they met. They would both just seem like typical university students. Neither man noticed how the smiles they sent down to their phone was noticed by the people around them. 

On Sunday night Bambam and Yugyeom went out to dinner and a movie while Youngjae stayed home, finishing up one of his compositions for Monday. All of their work loads and practice times had intensified and the youngest two wanted to go out while they could. Youngjae had just finished his work when he realized that it was 2:00 am and Bambam hadn't called or texted. A sense of panic settled in his chest though he tired to reason that everything was probably fine, Bambam had probably just fallen asleep at Yugyeom's and forgotten to tell him, still it didn't feel right. 

Finally at around 3 am he called Yugyeom, Bammie hadn't answered any of his texts or phone calls. The line rung and Youngjae waited, a weight threatening to crush him. 

" _Hello?_ " A sleepy voice answered, yawning into the phone. It didn't sound much like Yugyeom 

"Yugyeom? It's Youngjae. Is Bambam with you?" Youngjae asked too focused on finding his best friend. 

" _Actually this is Mark,_ _Yugyeom_ _isn't here. I think he said he was going out with that Thai kid he likes so much,_ _Bummie_ _or something._ " The sleepy Mark mumbled, yawning again. 

"Still?!" Youngjae said loudly, panic about to consume him, "They left at 9:30 and now it's 3 am, Bambam hasn't answered any of my messages." 

" _Wait, it's three in the morning?!_ " That seemed to wake him up, " _You can't reach them at all?_ _Yugyeom_ _said he'd be home by 1 or 2 at the latest._ " 

"No I can't, what should we do?" Youngjae asked eyes wide and his heart pounding. If something happened to Bambam he would blame himself forever. 

" _I'll wake up the people hear and we'll heard over to your apartment,_ _Yugyeom_ _has your address saved. I assume you're the roommate?_ " Mark said obviously awake and up now, the phone line sounded rushed like he was getting dressed. 

"Uh, Y-yea I am. I'll leave you to it, call me if you need to." Youngjae said stumbling over his words a little. 

The call ended and Youngjae went into the kitchen to make coffee. He hated pulling all-nighters but Bambam and Yugyeom were more important than anything else. Nothing Youngjae did could compare to how much Bambam had done for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jaebum was sleeping peacefully when he was roughly woken up by Jinyoung. He glared at the his best friend who stood there dressed. Then he noticed the look in his eyes, something was happening. 

"Yugyeom went out with that kid from his school and he said that would be home over an hour ago at the latest. His date's roommate called Yugyeom's phone, which he forgot here, when his texts and calls weren't being answered. Get up, we're going over there and then to try and find them." Jinyoung said face void of emotion.  

Jaebum nodded and instantly started getting ready. Black sweat pants, grey t-shirt, and his signature leather jacket. He didn't bother styling his hair, instead leaving his room to go out. Everyone else was already dressed and ready to go. Mark was pulling up the address and nodded at Jaebum when he found it. They left seconds later, grabbing the keys for the van. 

The drive there was silent and uneventful. However it was the place where Jaebum realized that they were going to Bambam's apartment, the one he shared with his roommate, the one he shared with Youngjae. He widened his eyes and snapped his head towards Jackson. The two locked eyes, one pair confused the other wide with an emotion neither could pinpoint. 

"Mark we are going to Bambam's apartment because his roommate called correct?" Jaebum said, still looking at Jackson. 

Understanding passed through Jackson's eyes and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. Mark and Jinyoung looked confused, neither had been told what had happened the week before. Both men nodded, they had to keep Youngjae out of this. The boy had been through enough, he needed to keep himself out of trouble until he healed fully. Mark and Jinyoung voiced their confusion but both Jackson and Jaebum kept their mouths shut. 

Pulling up to Youngjae's apartment made Jaebum nervous in a way he didn't expect. His heart was pounding as they entered the building, Mark texting the younger man to see what floor he was. Jaebum was the one who knocked on the door, palms sweating. This didn't go unnoticed by any of the men behind him. Mark and Jinyoung looked to Jackson with confusion but he just gave them a smirk and raised an eyebrow. 

It only took a second before the door was opened. Youngjae stood there, wearing Jaebum's sweatpants and a pink t-shirt, he looked tired until he noticed who was standing at his door. Then his jaw dropped for a moment, eyes surprised. He quickly got over the shock and stepped aside to let them in. Jaebum looked him up and down, he ignored the happiness that filled in chest at the site of his sweatpants on the man and instead took in the mostly faded bruises. Only a few remained, and they looked like they would be faded before the end of the week. 

"Hello Youngjae" Jackson said as he walked past, pausing for a hug, which Youngjae excepted. 

Mark was looking back and forth between Jackson, Youngjae and Jaebum. Jaebum had a smile on his face and also went over to Youngjae for a hug. At this even Jinyoung was looking at him in shock. Jaebum would do hugs with Mark and Jinyoung, mostly Jinyoung, but otherwise didn't really like hugs and physical affection. Yet here he was, hugging some boy he couldn't have possibly known. 

"We met Youngjae by accident last weekend." Jackson said yanking Mark inside, he would have done it to Jinyoung too if he could get away with it. 

Jaebum spent some time looking around the room, it looked like it was a living room and if the living room was this small the rest of the apartment must have been as well. He saw some notebooks and headphones sitting on the table and walked over to it. There was a vague sound of talking behind him, no doubt the others exchanging information about what had happened. 

"JAEBUM!" Jinyoung shouted and slapped the back of his head, "Pay attention asshole, we need to find Yugyeom." 

"Also Bambam please." Youngjae said his voice quiet. 

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. He was standing against a wall, looking tired. Jaebum took control of the situation, walking over to the youngest in the room. 

"Do you know where they were going tonight?" He asked his voice soft, trying to make sure that he wasn't overwhelmed. 

"Um," Youngjae started to say, rubbing his eyes and face a little. "Bammie said they were going to a restaurant down by the design lab. I think it was a ramen place." 

Jaebum turned to Jinyoung, Jackson and Mark, who were standing a few feet behind him. 

"You guys go check it out, I'll stay back with Youngjae in case they call or something happens." He said, noticing the look that Jinyoung sent him. 

"We need everyone we can out there looking for Bambam and Yugyeom." Mark voiced his boyfriend's thoughts, though Jinyoung probably would not have said it so kindly. 

Youngjae nodded, and even Jackson seemed to agree. In fact he even took it a step farther saying that Youngjae should stay here, alone, while they looked, just in case. Youngjae was a little bit more hesitant at that, but ended up agreeing. Which left Jaebum, and he couldn't say no now so he didn't. 

They moved to leave when Youngjae stopped them and gave Jaebum and Jackson hugs again. He gave Jinyoung and Mark a bow and thanked them in formal language, and Jaebum could see Jinyoung's big bad persona wilt a bit. Mark already looked ready to adopt the younger man and raise him as his own. It made Jaebum happy to see that the others were affected by the bruised sweetheart too, though that possessive feeling was back. 

Once they left the apartment, and the building for that matter, Jinyoung turned to him again. The look in his eyes was questioning and even though Jaebum was pretty sure he knew what he was questioning, he waiting for Jinyoung to speak it out loud. 

"What happened to him? He's all bruised and scared, and while I highly doubt that YOU could have caused that, I do think you know what happened. How exactly did you two meet?" Jinyoung asked, looking back at the building they had left. 

"While he was beat up when I found him, a lot of those bruises were from something else. These two guys had uh," Jaebum glanced at Jackson before continuing, "had caused some problems and had beat him up, as well as a bit more. As for what else had happened, I have no idea but I might have to hurt whoever it was." 

He allowed some of his protective feeling to come out and surprisingly the others seemed to agree to some extent. 

"Alright, as fun as this is we need to go find the youngsters." Jackson said, herding them towards the van. 

Mark snorted, "Wrong choice of words Jacks." 

Jinyoung's soulless laugh echoed as they got in the van. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When they got to the visual arts section of the campus they realized that none of them had ever been to this area before. Jinyoung sighed, grabbing Mark's hand. This situation had him so stressed, he couldn't even imagine what it was like for Youngjae. If anyone had hurt Bambam or Yugyeom they would sorely regret it. The Im's were not known for their kindness, though it wasn't just the Im's they had to be worried about. 

They wondered around a bit, searching for anything that looked suspicious. Jinyoung managed to get himself separated from the others, walking down a smaller road. In the quietness of 4 am it wasn't surprising when he heard what sounded like a muffled voice. Keeping his head down and body quiet, he started sneaking towards the sounds. He briefly stopped when he got to the small area covered in bushes and trees, but the sounds were coming from in there. 

He entered the area as quietly as possible and searched behind and in some of the bushes. The sound suddenly came out louder, and he turned to it. Going behind the farthest bush he found Yugyeom and a young man he could only assume was Bambam. Quickly he pulled the gag out of Yugyeom's mouth before doing the same for Bambam. 

"Where is Youngjae?" Was the first thing Yugyeom said, voice sounding panicked. 

"We left him at the apartment in case you guys came back or managed to call." Jinyoung responded, untieing the rope that held them, "Why?" 

"These guys took us to get to Youngjae, they thought he would be coming to look for us, but they saw a message that came in on my phone and instead went towards the apartment." Yugyeom explained hurrying up and helping Bambam. "We have to get to him." 

"Are both of you okay?" Jinyoung asked turning to the boy almost as tall as Yugyeom, what was with these children and being so tall, "I had hoped that we would meet you under different circumstances." 

Bambam nodded that he was okay, but held onto Yugyeom tightly. Yugyeom was a criminal who was used to dangerous situations, Bambam was not, this had to be infinitely harder for him. 

"Okay let's go, Jaebum and the others are up here." Jinyoung said, jogging towards the direction he had last seen them.

"JAEBUM!" Jinyoung shouted into the empty streets, instantly Jaebum was there. He was quickly followed by Mark and Jackson. All of them smiled in relief when they saw Yugyeom and the other boy. Though when they saw looks on all of their faces, they understood there was a problem.

"We need to leave, now. Youngjae is in trouble." Yugyeom said, pausing for a moment. When Jackson pointed in the direction of the van Yugyeom ran towards it, the rest following.

Jinyoung was the only one who seemed to have noticed the look on Jaebum's face at the words. During the drive over, while Yugyeom explain what happened with a very tired looking Bambam leaning into him, Jinyoung studied Jaebum. It was strange, Jaebum and Jackson claimed they had only met Youngjae last weekend, but Jaebum seemed to be extremely protective of the boy. In all their years as friends, as what could basically be described as brother since Jaebum's father had helped raise him, he had never seen Jaebum like this.

When they got to the apartment building, they all raced to the elevator. The hallway was where it hit them. The door to Bambam and Youngjae's apartment was open. Bambam froze and tears filled his eyes. Yugyeom wrapped him in his arms as he started to cry. Jaebum looked ready to murder, and honestly, the rest of them were ready too. Jackson and Mark went in and searched around before coming back out.

"He's gone." Jackson said sounding defeated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy to see that so many of you liked the last chapter, I feel a little bad for everything I'm Youngjae through.  
> Anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy. Sorry if it's a little confusing, I'm not used to writing so much dialog.

Youngjae wasn't sure what had happened really. After Jaebum and Jackson, and the others who hadn't introduced themselves, left, Youngjae was a little ashamed to say that he fell asleep on the couch. It had been a really long night and it was almost 4 am. He knew he was supposed to be up in case Bambam or Yugyeom called, but he just couldn't keep his eyes open and he felt bad knowing how much effort Bambam and Yugyeom had put in to trying to find him. Yet here he was falling asleep, the stress and slight pain in his side making him feel like a rock, unable to move. He would have to mention to his hyung, who wanted to be reborn as a rock, that it wasn't fun.

He had stirred a little when someone had knocked at the door and, in his tired mind, he figured it must have been Bambam or Jaebum. The fact that Bambam had a key and that both of them would have called didn't occur to him as he stumbled to the front door. He was mostly asleep when he opened the door, not really seeing who it was. 

"Hello Youngjae, we've missed you." said a familiar voice.

Perhaps if he hadn't been so tired he would have been able to place it, and would have instantly shut the door. But he didn't, the door remained open and a cloth was placed to his face. The cloth smelled bad, but Youngjae was too gone to fight back. It all went black, before he had even seen who it was. He knew when he woke up though, at that point it was clear who he was with, seeing as that person was only 15 cm away from his face.

Youngjae screamed around the gag in his mouth, jolting back only to find that he was tied to some metal loops on the wall. The man cackled hauntingly, clearly enjoying what was happening. Of course Youngjae remembered him, it was one of the regulars at his father's house. He was one of the particularly brutal ones, always going right to the edge of what was allowed before his father got upset. 

"Youngjae, how nice to see you again." the man, whose name was Youngjin said, "Can you believe that your father banned me from the house? Something about me being too brutal, what with cutting you and all."

Youngjae's eyes widened at that, remembering the pain he had woken up in pain the morning after. That had been after his father stopped whatever had been going on and now Youngjae was completely at his mercy, no one was going to save him. Dread filled his heart as Youngjin walked over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bambam had never met anyone who was currently in his living room, except for Yugyeom, and he couldn't understand why they were all so calm when his best friend in the whole wide world had been kidnapped. Yugyeom had forced Bambam to go to bed, who only agreed as long as he wasn't left alone, and the others had taken over the crime scene. There was a note warning about contacting the police, and one guy, who looked vaguely familiar, was studying it while the other discussed what could be done. They glanced at the one reading, almost like they were waiting to see what he thought.

Honestly, if he could think about anything but Youngjae, what confused him the most about the group was how there was a very clear hierarchy. Everyone seemed to have a role, and a rank, and the one reading was the one in charge. Yugyeom seemed to fit into the group too, though he got away with being insulting to people who were a higher 'rank' or something. It was all very confusing and, paired with what had happened last night, was leaving him in a daze.

Bambam tuned out the conversation, choosing to watch them interact instead. He did get jolted back into the words when the man who had been reading spoke up.

"Bambam, where does Youngjae's family live?" He asked turning to him.

He blinked in confusion, why was that relevant?

"Um, I don't know actually, well his mom is dead, but I don't know exactly where his dad lives. I know he lives pretty far, I think it takes Youngjae about an hour to get there by bus, if he catches every bus. North of the university..." He said realizing that Youngjae never actually told him where it was.

"North of the university?" Yugyeom asked looking at the man in charge.

"Who are all of you, and why is this important?" Bambam blurted out, suddenly annoyed with not knowing what to call anyone.

"I'm Jaebum, the red hair guy is Mark, the one stuck to his side is Jinyoung, and the one pouting because I'm introducing him last is Jackson." Jaebum said not even glancing up, therefore making a mistake because Jackson was the one stuck to Mark's side not Jinyoung, "And this is important because of the note. The note says _'We have the boy, you want to find him you'll have to figure it out on your own. No police, we have a lot of people watching you. His dad's men have been turned into our's. Though maybe you should leave the pretty boy to us, he won't look nearly as nice if you get him back.'_ "

"His dad's men?" Jinyoung said growing alert, "In the north of the university? That's Im territory."

Bambam had heard about the Im's, one of the largest crime organisations in Korea, ruthless too. They controlled much of the city to the north of university. Apparently even had board members in the school, his mother almost didn't let him come to this school because of it.

"So they took Youngjae? Why?" Bambam asked growing even more confused and worried. If the Im's had Youngjae how could they ever get him back.

"No, if Youngjae's father was one of them, Youngjae would be protected by the Im's not taken." Jinyoung instantly replied, glancing up to Jaebum, "Which means his father must run some kind of illegal business."

"What's his last name?" the red haired man asked.

"U..uh Choi, Choi Youngjae." Bambam stuttered.

Youngjae's dad wasn't a criminal, he couldn't be. He went over to his dad's house at least twice a month. Actually Youngjae should have gone over again, he rarely went over 2 weeks without going over. Then a realization hit him, Youngjae was over at his dad's house when he came home covered in crying and hurt. The bruises covered by make-up. His face paled, so overrun within his thoughts that he didn't notice the questions being asked to him.

"Bambammie," Yugyeom said pulling him out of his thoughts, "Baby what is it?"

Yugyeom was rubbing his back slightly, and was looking at him in a very concerned manner. The others were a mixture of concerned and intrigued.

"Every two weeks or so Youngjae goes to visit his dad and he always spends the night. Last time he was over there was a little over two weeks ago, when he came back he had bruises covered in make-up on his face and neck." He said turning to look at Jaebum with tears in his eyes.

He saw Jaebum's gaze harden, which confused him, did they know Youngjae? Jackson looked like he wanted to find Youngjae's dad and fight him. They exchanged looks with Yugyeom before turning back to him.

"Do you guys know Youngjae?" Bambam asked, finally getting tired of the lack of answers.

Yugyeom looked at Jaebum out the corner of his eye and then back at Bambam. He looked worried

"Jaebum and I have met him before. Actually the day you couldn't find him, we did." Jackson said, "Yugyeom came over and was understandable confused and concerned, we didn't know that Youngjae was the one you two were trying to find."

Yugyeom hung his head, shaking it a little. They had acted like they hadn't known one another, Youngjae and Yugyeom, but apparently they had both lied to him. Bambam was about to say something when Jaebum interrupted.

"Listen Bambam, I know this is all very confusing and overwhelming for you, but I have an idea to find Youngjae." He said, taking charge of the situation, "Jackson and Jinyoung I want you to come with me, Mark and Yugyeom stay here with Bambam just in case. He is not to be left alone because maybe Youngjae wasn't the only target."

"What are you going to do? Can I help?" Bambam rushed out, instantly dropping what Yugyeom had said.

"Don't worry I'll give Mark a call if I need more information from you." Jaebum said, not answering the first question.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea there is no excuse for how long this took. I'm sorry. At least this chapter is longer than my usual ones.  
> Also fair warning this chapter has mild torture/characters taking a beating.
> 
> Please note I just chose a random name for the character of Youngjae's dad, it is not based off of anyone.

The three of them, Jaebum, Jinyoung and Jackson, rushed out to the van. They needed to get to the bottom of what was going on. If there were crimes being committed in the city, Jaebum's people had information on it. Youngjae seemed to be wrapped up in something much bigger than anyone could have expected. It really worried Jaebum. Everyone, including Bambam, seemed to know and understand that something was happening with Youngjae. Though admittedly, Bambam had only the vaguest idea of something being wrong. However the scale at which this situation was excelling seemed to indicate a small, but long term operation of some kind. And, given the bruises and marks Jaebum had seen on Youngjae's body, he wasn't exactly in a position of power. Jaebum came to the conclusion that he would have to speak to his father once he found out what exactly had been happening and for how long. At this point he was sure that it had been going on for at least ten to fifteen years.

 

The ride back to base was only a short 15 minute car ride away, but the intense silence and heavy weight of thoughts surrounding them made the ride a whole lot longer. Jaebum had always had a sort of air about him and told people to step out of his way, that  _ he _ was the boss. Arriving at base, Jaebum was sure that the three of them looked downright cold. Everyone stepped aside, eyes wide when they saw them. It had been a long time since anyone had seen Jaebum this visibly mad.

 

"Check every file, ask everyone for anything suspicious. We are not leaving until we have a lead." Jaebum said, opening the door to the room where all criminal activities outside the Ims are recorded, "Remember Youngjae's last name is Choi, look for that name first."

 

Jackson and Jinyoung nodded and got to work, scanning the shelves and cabinets for any name that could hold something. Jaebum sighed, cracking his neck and getting to work himself. There were probably over a thousand files in this room, he could only hope that they could find something quickly. Silence, except for the sound of pages being flipped, filled the room as time went on. A couple people had come in to submit new evidence or files and they had been required to verbally fill them in, as well as see if they knew anything about a Choi man who was suspicious. Jackson or Jinyoung handled those people, Jaebum too sucked into his work to bother paying attention to the exchanges.

 

After a few hours, Jinyoung shook him, a blank facial expression indicating they might have something. Jaebum instantly closed the file he had been reading and looked at the man standing near Jackson.

 

"Please repeat what you told me." Jinyoung said, a professional tone masking a sort of anger in his voice.

 

"For probably about twenty years, there have been unconfirmed reports of a Choi Hyunbin conducting illegal business in his home. The reports range from drug sales to child prostitution, but none of us have been able to confirm anything. It is almost certain that there is something going on, his home sometimes is full of men and women drinking. It seems to happen every few weeks, but again there is nothing confirming any kind of elicit activity so he was never added to the official files." The man, who had obviously been a part of their organization for a long time, said.

 

"Does this Choi Hyunbin have any children?" Jaebum asked, setting his jaw.

 

"Yes, he has one son. Choi Youngjae, he's a music major at the University." At the confirmation of this man being the right one, Jaebum stood and gave the man a furious look. One that had the man making a note to never make the heir mad, and one that made him wonder just what Choi Hyunbin had done.

 

"I will need all the information on this Choi Hyunbin. Now." Jaebum said allowing a cold anger into his voice.

 

"I will send them to your personal agents, along with the address. I figure you will want to leave now." He said, refusing to let the heir's anger visibly scare him. 

 

Jaebum simply nodded and walked out of the room, heading back to where they had parked the van. Jackson followed Jaebum instantly while Jinyoung paused only for enough time to nod his head at the lower ranked man. It was as much a thanks as anyone was likely to get for such information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jinyoung could feel the anger radiating off Jaebum as they left the base and got into the car. He had known Jaebum longer than anyone else, having grown up with him, and he had never seen him this angry. However if Jae wasn’t going to tell him anything, he certainly wasn’t going to bring it up. At the moment they had bigger issues than his childhood friend not being willing to admit a crush.

He had received the address for Youngjae’s father, along with all the other files. Scanning the files, he realized Jaebum’s father would have to be informed of all of this. The man they had spoken to had claimed there was nothing definitive about Choi Hyunbin participating in any criminal activity, however men have been killed by the Im’s for a whole lot less evidence than this. Clearly there had been someone who tried to keep this information from being known, and Jinyoung was looking forward to paying that person a visit once they got Youngjae back.

He didn’t like that someone felt they could pull the wool over the eyes of the Ims. Jinyoung could feel his anger rising, thinking about how much Youngjae must have gone through just because someone didn’t report this. His anger managed to get Jaebum’s attention, who previously had just been staring out the window with eyes that could have set the world on fire. The grip Jinyoung had on his phone as he read more and more was enough to make his knuckles white. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum said, snapping Jinyoung out of the documents and over to him, “tell me.”

“We killed for a whole lot less than this and I’ve only read a fraction of the reports in this.” Jinyoung muttered, voice thick with anger.

“You can look over the rest of it later, we’re here” Jackson said, parking the car on the side of the road.

Jinyoung looked out at the house. It was two floors, and very run down. Several windows were boarded up and it didn’t particularly look like something a child should grow up in. He got out and walked over with Jaebum and Jackson. The chinese man lead the way to the front door, where he knock three times.

A few seconds passed before the door cracked open, a chain keeping it from opening very far. An angry looking man, about the same height as Jackson peeked through the opening.

“Who are you? What do you want?” He asked, a tension in his voice.

“My name is Im Jaebum, I assume you know who I am. May we come in?” Jaebum said, allowing a bit of his anger to shine through.

He didn’t wait for a response and Jackson kicked the door open all the way, ripping the chain off the wall and shoving the man back. The three of them stormed inside, Jinyoung shut the door once they were. He then turned to see Choi Hyunbin holding his face, blood dripping down his nose. The man looked angry, enraged really.

“What the fuck?!” He practically roared at them, “You better get the fuck out of my -”

Jackson punched him in the gut and shoved him down. Jaebum took control of the situation, walking forward and crouching down, gripping the man’s hair and yanking his head up.

“You have quite a file Choi Hyunbin.” He said darkly, “Here is what is going to happen, you answer our questions and we won’t have to hurt you any more than we already have.”

Jaebum let go of his hair and stood up, letting the man’s head drop. Jinyoung was used to events like this. Over the years he and Jackson had left more people bloody and/or dead than he would care to admit. Choi Hyunbin was different than those cases, they normally didn’t handle smaller criminals like this. It was below their rank.

“You provide drugs to the guests of your uh… get togethers don’t you?” Jaebum asked, not wanting Hyunbin to know that they were here about Youngjae just yet.

“Fuck you.” He spit out.

Jaebum gestured for Jackson to come forward. Hyunbin screamed as his finger was bent backwards and broken. Jackson kept holding his hand, positioned to break another finger if needed.

“I’ll give you another chance, you supply drugs, correct?” Jaebum said, sounding like the epitome of calm.

“Yes” the man croaked, gritting his teeth.

A pleased look briefly crossed his face, the man was beginning to understand how exactly things would go if he tried to defy them. No matter what, they would be getting the information they wanted.

“You make money and conduct… let’s say, elicit, activities without paying us, or informing us at all?” He continued, starting to pace slightly.

Hyunbin hesitated a few seconds, which lead to Jackson breaking another finger after getting the nod from Jae. Yet another scream rang out, his breathing sounding laboured and pained.

“Yes” He said, voice full of pain.

“You normally have these events every week or so, correct?” Jaebum asked, not waiting a moment. 

Youngjae’s father shook his head, “Closer to every two weeks.”

His information matched with Bambam’s timeline, something Jaebum turned to Jinyoung who nodded in confirmation. Jinyoung is the man of facts, he reads the reports, memorizes the information and consults courses of action. He also deals out some of the more refined punishments. Jackson was the one for brute force. 

When Jaebum had looked at him, Hyunbin did too. For the first time. Jinyoung knew that he looked scary at times. He was cold, calculating and brutal. He could see that the man new that, his eyes widened.

“I understand that you have cancelled the one that was supposed to be this week. Care to explain why?” Jaebum said, confusing the man on the ground, who thought they were upset he had been having the parties.

“The last one got out of hand.” He said, gasping in pain as Jackson broke yet another finger. 

“The toy some guests were using got hurt pretty bad.” He rushed to say, visibly afraid that Jackson would keep going if what he said wasn’t good enough.

Jinyoung could Jaebum get angry at the word ‘toy’, he was too, how could this man refer to his own son as nothing more than a toy. Something for the men and women he brought here to enjoy.

“You have a son Youngjae.” Jaebum stated not as a question but as a fact, “What does he know about all this?”

Hyunbin gave Jaebum a bloody grin before saying, “Who do you think was the toy?”

At that Jinyoung walked forward, knowing that Jaebum was getting too angry to properly ask the questions they needed. Jackson too looked like he wanted to beat the man into the pavement. He had to take over this, or else Hyunbin may not live long enough to give them the answers they were looking for.

“Is there anyone who expressed extreme disappointment towards the fact that Youngjae would not be their plaything for at least a month?” Jinyoung asked, skipping to the question they all wanted to know.

Hyunbin brows furrowed, the man confused.

“Um.. Yes, several of my close friends said that if they found him out in the city they’d just take him right there. Beat him if they had to.” He stated after several seconds of tense silence. Jinyoung smiled his cold, closed mouth smile at the man.

“We’re going to need those names.” He said, drawing a knife when the man starting shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebum was ready to murder the beaten and bloody man on the floor. What kind of man could force his own son to be a toy for his friends? Luckily for him, once Jinyoung got the names he wanted they left, not further injury to the man who deserved a whole lot worse than a few broken fingers.

“Are we going to the building now?” Jinyoung asked as they once again filed into the van.

“Yes, we are getting him back now.” Jaebum growled, taking out his phone and tossing it to Jinyoung.

They both knew Mark, Yugyeom and Bambam deserved to know that they had a lead. They also both knew that Jaebum was in no state to be the one making that call. So Jinyoung spoke to his boyfriend about what was going on as Jackson drove them to other side of the city, towards the building the three men Youngjae’s father had named lived. 

Jaebum hoped that these were the people who had taken Youngjae because then they could take him out of there and keep him safe. Every part of Jaebum wanted to bring Youngjae, and Bambam, into their care. That way the boys would be safe and get to university without being hunted down by a bunch of men who now knew where they lived. That thought stopped Jaebum, how had the men known where Youngjae lived? How did they know about his roommate? It suddenly seemed entirely too strange that this was all happening.

For 30 more minutes they sat in the van, listening to the Cantonese rap Jackson was playing as he drove. Finally they got to the address, it was an old factory building (although an admittedly small one). It was definitely somewhere the men could keep Youngjae if they so pleased.

They got out of the car, armed with a variety of guns. Jinyoung snuck them inside, immediately going to sneak around and see what he could find. It was time of Jackson and Jaebum to make a scene and spill some blood. Youngjae had to be here, Jaebum would never be able to live with himself if these were the wrong men and Youngjae ended up dead in a dumpster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youngjae felt like shit. His entire body hurt, and his mind had completely shut off all thoughts and emotions. He was numb except for the feeling of dried blood on his face, chest and back, as well as the feeling of cum, both dry and fresh, on his thighs and ass. Nothing meant anything to him, he had given up hope that it would all stop, this was is life now as far as he knew.

Without him knowing tears spilled down his face, he was tied up and alone in the room. There were no lights only a couple small windows high up on the walls, far out of his reach even if he hadn’t been tied. But he was tied up, in a position that made his bones ache and presented his ass exactly how the men liked it. All three of them. God he had taken three of them, over and over and over. The thoughts caused more tears to spill and Youngjae to start sniffling quietly. 

Suddenly his mind was jolted out of it’s apathetic, lost state. He started thinking again, shocked out of his shell by the sounds of gunshots. Someone was here, they had to be here for him, to save him. Immediately Youngjae hoped it was Jaebum, he knew Jaebum had some kind of shady business, maybe he came to save him. 

“Hello?” Youngjae called out, “Please is anyone there?”

A minute went by. No one came. Tears sprang forward again, spilling as Youngjae got desperate 

“Please, please help me!” Youngjae yelled, the tears streaming down his face audible in his voice.

Again no one opened the door. Nothing happened, he was trapped, no one knew where he was.

“No, no, no, please, please, don’t let me end like this.” Youngjae sobbed to himself.

“Youngjae! Was that you?” A vaguely familiar voice asked as the door opened. "Oh my god... what did they do to you?"

Footsteps hurried over to him and hands started untying him. Slowly he stretched out, moving to try and get up. As soon as he was free, the man who untied him helped him up and held him to his chest. Finally Youngjae saw his face. It was Jinyoung, Jaebum was here, he had been saved.

"Come on Youngjae-ah let's get you home." Jinyoung said, face pained.

All Youngjae could do was nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All suggestions or comments welcome! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to add a little bit of fluff and nice stuff to it. I'll try to work on the next one as soon as possible but I have a lot of school work so it will either be really soon or take another month.  
> Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions.

Jinyoung was more than mad, he was furious. Every part of him wanted to go fight along Jaebum and Jackson, and castrate everyone who had even mildly hurt the young man shaking in his arms. Youngjae was a mess; loosely covered in some oversized clothes Jinyoung had found. Jinyoung was escorting him out as quietly as he could, the boy didn't deserve any more violence or harm. Sounds of fighting were still going on, some shouts and screams resonating throughout the factory-like building. Jinyoung wasn't concerned about any of that, none of the sounds were Jaebum or Jackson and he had something more important to take care of. Youngjae still hadn't spoken a word since Jinyoung had found him, he was probably in shock. The silence however, was concerning, if Youngjae shut himself off completely then he would never be able to move past this whole experience.

They had almost made it out of the building when someone noticed that Youngjae was gone. Evidently there were a few more people involved in this than the three people Youngjae's father had mentioned. Jinyoung didn't want to make Youngjae move too quickly, unsure if the younger boy could handle it right now, but the sounds of shouting and footsteps were getting closer. He gently got Youngjae to go slightly faster, the man not yet noticing the danger. The loud bang from the door to the hallway they were in was what finally startled Youngjae back into the real world. He turned and looked at Jinyoung with a face full of fear and tears in his eyes. Luckily there was a small side corridor that Jinyoung was able to push Youngjae and himself into before they were seen, but the men were still heading their way.

"The bitch couldn't have gotten far." a deep voice said to his companion who agreed.

Both voices sounded older, 40s - 50s at least. Jinyoung could kill them without breaking a sweat, but he refused to do so if Youngjae didn't want him to. He turned to him, pulling out a knife and showing it to him, a silent question of what the boy wanted him to do. Youngjae looked at the knife and back at Jinyoung before shaking his head, the boy didn't want them dead. Or at least not dead is how Jinyoung took it, sheathing his weapon and waiting to ambush the men walking towards them.

After a couple seconds, Jinyoung jumped out, attacking the men who were completely caught off guard. He punched and kicked, definitely not his fighting style but it caused the shits more pain, before knocking them out using pressure points in the men's necks. Jinyoung was brutal, but quick, when he wanted to be, and right now, as much as he wanted to beat them into a grave, he needed to get Youngjae out of there. They had barely been able to react before it was over, not that they were much for fighters anyways with how they looked. 

He turned back towards Youngjae, who looked between Jinyoung and the men in shock, and offered his hand. Youngjae quickly took it and started pulling Jinyoung towards the door that had faint light shining under it. The night had finally turned into morning and Jinyoung had the sudden realization that the rest of the world no idea of anything going on, they live their lives completely unaware of how much of it is controlled and run by so-called criminals like himself. It was a thought he had never had before, the startling contrast between Jinyoung's life and that of everyone else. The air of the outside world tasted strange in Jinyoung's mouth as he got Youngjae outside. He needed to talk to Mark about this, the startling change in the world, or in his eyes, was concerning him.

They had entered an alleyway that was luckily not too far away from where Jackson had parked. Jinyoung really wasn't sure that Youngjae could handle it if they had to walk halfway around the building. Already Jinyoung was half carrying him and he was sure Youngjae was gonna pass out in the car. To go faster he scooped up Youngjae and carried him to the van, which was about 50 feet away. He had to make sure to keep Youngjae and himself hidden just in case someone came by looking for them.

Sure enough, as soon as the two of them were situated out of site, Youngjae was out. Jinyoung kept the boy close, arms wrapped around him and leaning Youngjae's head on his chest. He quickly pulled out his phone to text his boyfriend, the others needed to know that they had found the younger boy. Mark responded and they texted back and forth for a period while waiting for Jaebum and Jackson.

He started thinking about what exactly they were going to do with Youngjae and Bambam. It wasn't safe at their apartment, these guys knew where that was. They would either need heavily increased security or they would need to move somewhere safe. Jinyoung also had a sneaking suspicion that Youngjae's father had more to do with this than he was letting on. Sure it was possible that the men had just followed Youngjae home, although they would need to go all the way to Youngjae's apartment to fully figure it all out, but it was also just as possible that they were told where to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebum and Jackson were the perfect team to cause a distraction, they were loud and brutal with a fighting style that was mainly based around brute force. Brute force that was also extremely convenient for hurting the men that possibly had Youngjae. He was ready to do anything for Youngjae, despite only knowing him for a short time, and he could tell that Jackson felt the same way. It became especially evident when Jackson slammed a man's head into the wall while growling about the younger man. Jaebum was, however, no less brutal. He channeled his inner Jinyoung, becoming more calculative and struck with purpose. 

It quickly became apparent that there were a whole lot more than three people involved in whatever was going on here, whether or not Youngjae was involved. Jaebum and Jackson had fought about 10 people when Jaebum decided to call in some of his father's men. There was almost no one left to fight and Jaebum wanted to meet up with Jinyoung. Which meant they would need people to question and get information from these people. Any means necessary.

It only took a couple minutes for some of his men to arrive and he took that as his cue to leave, nodding to Namjoon, Yoongi, and Taehyung on the way out. He warned them of the possibility of more hiding away while Jackson hugged each of them warmly. It always baffled Jaebum just how fast Jackson could go in between a badass fighter and a cuddly toddler. After Taehyung returned Jackson's hug with a smile they left and headed towards the van. Jinyoung was nowhere in sight, although if he found Youngjae he probably would have had to hide.

He opened the back of the van and was greeted with a heartbreaking sight. Jinyoung had found Youngjae, which was good, but not before the men had been able to do whatever they wanted with him. His oldest friend looked up at him from his place under Youngjae, who was cuddled up against him and asleep, or at least Jaebum hoped he was asleep. He quickly knelt down and took notice of the loose clothes hastily wrapped around the younger man. His anger flared up again but he forced it down.

"Jackson drive us back to Youngjae's apartment." he said, not turning around but knowing Jackson nodded.

"Jae," Jinyoung started, speaking quietly, "We both know we can't let Youngjae and Bambam stay there. It's not safe for them."

As brutal and rude as Jinyoung could be, he was considered the mother of their group for a reason and he was right, they couldn't stay there.

"I know but we'll have to talk to Bambam about it, we have to go back right now." He agreed, quickly remembering the Thai boy he had briefly forgotten.

The matter seemed closed for now, Jinyoung satisfied with his answer. Jaebum chose to assume Jinyoung had contacted the others that they had found Youngjae, knowing it wasn't in his nature to forget something so important. Instead Jaebum spent the whole time staring at Youngjae, securely wrapped in Jinyoung’s arms. As much as he was happy Youngjae was back and safe, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Jinyoung. He wanted to be the one comforting the younger man, the one helping put him back together. However he kept these comments and ideas to himself, it didn’t matter what he thought. What mattered was helping Youngjae, whether or not it was him doing the helping.

Not a single word was spoken on the way back to the building they had been in many hours before. Youngjae stayed asleep the whole time, only stirring awake when the van was coming to a stop in front of his building. Jaebum took off his jacket, a black leather one he wore often, and, with the help of Jinyoung, got Youngjae to wear it. He hoped it would make the tattered clothes he was wearing otherwise seem more trendy than the scraps they were. If people thought the clothes were just fashionable they probably wouldn’t give it much thought.

As it turned out, they didn’t really need to worry too much about people. Most of the people were university students or recently graduated students, no one cared or looked at them twice. One guy they saw was wearing a pink giraffe onesie, not one person bothered any of them, probably thinking they had been out partying and were just getting home.

Youngjae on the other hand, he seemed dazed. It hadn’t even been all that long since he had gone missing, only about 12 hours or so. No doubt he wasn’t even sure how long it had been, Jaebum could see still lasting effects of being drugged. The extensive physical and sexual abuse he had endured over that short time surely also played a role in the time distortion they were all feeling.

Jinyoung transferred hold of Youngjae to Jaebum once they were in the elevator; he and Mark had a special knock that they changed every couple of week so Jinyoung was in charge of making sure they knew it was safe to open the apartment door for them. Jaebum kept a tight hold on Youngjae, softly brushing some of the hair out of his face. The younger man flinched slightly, seemingly being jolted out of head and back to where they were now. He looked up at Jaebum, eyes wide and misty. Jaebum knew the look he was giving the younger was possessive, but he tired to make his face as kind as possible. Evidently he did a good job, because Youngjae rested his head in the space between his shoulder and neck.

Jaebum paid no attention to the knock Jinyoung placed on Youngjae’s door, normally he was the first one to pick it up after the two of them. Almost instantly the door opened to reveal a tired looking Mark, clothes crumpled, and they were let inside. The living room was exactly how they left it, minus the Blue and Yellow haired boys curled up in each other’s arms on the couch. His heart softened even more at the sight.

“Youngjae, would you like to get cleaned up?” Jinyoung asked, pausing long enough for Youngjae to nod, “Mark and I will make some food while you do. We definitely need to talk.”

Although Youngjae had agreed to go get cleaned up, he didn’t let go of Jaebum’s hand and was, in fact, looking at him like he wanted to say something. Jinyoung, the ever understanding mother, seemed to understand.

“Do you want help?” He asked, cautiously.

Suddenly Jaebum felt dumb, of course he needed someone with him. Even if he was capable of cleaning himself off well, he probably wouldn’t want to be alone right now anyways. Especially since the men had taken him from this house.

“I’ll help you. If you want.” Jaebum said, voice soft and slow.

He was completely unaware of the small smile and look on his face when Youngjae nodded and lead them down a nearby hall. Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson all saw it and didn’t quite know what to think. They all knew their leader had a soft spot for the man, but this seemed different than they originally thought. However, the thoughts were pushed back when they remembered that they needed to make food for everyone and, instead of dwelling on the thoughts, went to the kitchen to start prepping food.

Jaebum was well aware that he needed to keep his face clear, needed to make sure he didn’t make Youngjae too self-conscious. But, it was proving incredibly difficult for Jaebum to keep a straight, and more importantly somewhat kind, face when he had to help Youngjae take off his shirt. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen worse injuries, hell he had caused a whole lot worse, but the very thought that _Youngjae_ was the one experiencing them was enough to make him want to kill everyone. What made it even worse was that Youngjae didn’t actually want him to help him shower, which was completely reasonable. Jaebum was just going to sit on the floor and talk to Youngjae, make sure he didn’t go too far into his own head and make sure he was there to help if it was needed.

In the end it was just Jaebum talking at Youngjae, telling about his favorite subjects back when he was in school and university, music class and film. Telling him about his first cat, his name was Toto, who was such a shit and tore up all his jackets, but Jaebum loved him anyways. A couple times he got Youngjae to giggle or make comments, but the younger man seemed perfectly content just hearing Jaebum speak. Jaebum though, he lived for every reaction he got out of the younger. His face hurt from smiling so much, both from Youngjae and his own fond memories.

When the water turned off, Jaebum prepared himself for helping Youngjae out, schooling his expression. Surprisingly, Youngjae just had Jaebum hand him clothes or hold his hand while he slipped on his sweatpants. They were the ones Jaebum had given him and Jaebum had to pretend that it didn’t warm his heart to see that Youngjae liked them so much. He did actually help Youngjae out of the shower/tub, but it was when Youngjae was already dressed and he then sat Youngjae down to dry his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youngjae left the bathroom feeling so much better than when he had gone in. This was in part due to no longer feeling fluids and things sticking to him, but a big part of it was Jaebum. The cold looking, vaguely intimidating man turned out to be a big softie. It felt nice to be cared for and treated like an old friend. He had a way of making Youngjae smile despite everything. All those stories from his childhood, though they didn’t say much about Jaebum as a person. The way he insisted on blow drying Youngjae’s hair, and straightened all his clothes when he stepped out of the shower.

It was a good distraction, Youngjae didn’t want to think or remember anything that had happened. He was sure he would completely shut down, so he shoved it away. Out of sight and out of mind. Except being back in the apartment had him worried. People knew he lived here, what was going to happen once Jaebum left?

They were talking softly when they were leaving the bathroom when they were instantly hit with the smell of food. Although Youngjae didn’t have much of an appetite, he found his mouth watering at the sweet, spicy smells emitting from the kitchen, living room area.

“Youngjae!” He heard his best friend cry out, causing him to flinch at how loud it was.

He was quickly enveloped in a hug and he cried out in pain at how hard Bambam was squeezing him. The hug ended as fast as it began, the cry forcing Bambam away. The Thai boy starting cry at the sight of his best friend all bruised up again, and at the thought of hurting him more.

“I’m so sorry.” He quickly exclaimed, tears starting to slip down his face.

Youngjae grabbed his hand and gave him a half hug.

“Come on everyone,” Jinyoung called, “Food is ready.”

Youngjae was surprised to see so many people here, he supposed they had all been here when he got here too. There was Jinyoung, Jaebum, Jackson, Yugyeom, and a redhead, Youngjae thinks his name was Mark or Mike. He was also surprised to see all the food sitting on the table, it was no wonder his mouth was watering, all of the foods he liked were here.

The table was very silent as everyone ate. After the first few questions towards Youngjae, everyone fell silent, tired and unsure what to say. The food was very good, and just when he was going to thank everyone for everything Jaebum spoke up. He was back to the professional, “leader” voice.

“I know this whole situation has probably left both of you a little shell-shocked.” He started, setting down his chicken. “However several of us have been talking and we’re not sure it’s safe for either of you to stay in this apartment.”

Bambam and Youngjae both frooze. A cold settled over Youngjae, who quickly held Bambam’s hand again. Surprisingly, it was Bambam who spoke next.

“Honestly…. I agree, but where are we supposed to go? There’s no way I’m leaving Youngjae.” He said with a sigh.

Jinyoung and Jaebum shared a glance, a silent conversation flowing between them.

“How about…” Jaebum hesitated.

“How about you come stay with us?” Jinyoung finished. “It can be for as long as you like, our house is closer to the university and neither of you would have to worry about being found.”

Youngjae and Bambam stared in shock, the rest of the people nodded in agreement. Then everyone looked at Youngjae, even Bambam. It was making him uncomfortable.

“Why are you all looking at me?” He asked, shifting under the attention.

“I mean, this is up to you.” Bambam said, throwing an arm around Youngjae. “You are the one in the most danger.”

“Oh I….” Youngjae started, “Okay, yea sure. It’s probably the best solution.”

All of his nerves faded slightly when he saw the smile Jaebum was giving him.


End file.
